Future days
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: Muchas cosas pasaron en la vida de México en 1880. Empezar a conocer el mundo fue una de ellas.
1. Frente a Frente

Muchas cosas pasaron en la vida de Sara en 1880. Conocer el mundo fue una de ellas.

Sara caminaba por las calles del centro de su capital. Las nubes en el cielo lucian grises. Parecia que un aguacero tipico de la temporada no tardaria en caer, aun asi, ella tenia que llegar a esa cita Estaba impecable. El maquillaje mas sencillo posible, su cabello ligeramente ondulado cayendole por la espalda y un vestido purpura que hacia juego con el sombrero. Ambos recien traidos de Paris. Como pudo, la mujer alzo un poco la parte posterior de la prenda. Asi, la tela no entraria en contacto con el suelo.

A instancias de su nuevo jefe, Mexico se habia visto obligada a fortalecer sus relaciones diplomaticas con las naciones del mundo. Aquello sin duda era tedioso, ya que despues de practicamente 80 años sin paz, lo que menos deseaba ella era tener que presentarse ante los demas paises en un intento por demostrar que la barbarie y el atraso ya no la gobernaban. Cuando lo cierto era exactamente lo opuesto.

Lo unico que ella desaba era que la dejaran tranquila.

La joven llevaba en manos un maletin con contratos mercantiles que debia entregar a su vecino del norte. Alfred.

Inmediatamente el rostro del rubio comenzo a darle vueltas en la cabeza y con el, las demas caras aparecieron.

Antonio, Francis, Arthur…

Aparte del cerdo de su vecino, esas eran las naciones con las que mas problemas tenia.

Por mas tiempo que pasara, daba igual si eran semanas, años o decadas, la joven no podria olvidar todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que le habian hecho pasar.

Aun podia recordar cuando el frances tuvo el atrevimiento de invadirla. Luego de tantos meses guerreando y bajo la sombra de un gobierno dividido, la mexicana saboreo su primera victoria como una nacion independiente.

Y tambien con ello, la primera vez que podia desquitar su frustracion contra alguien que era su enemigo. Rememoro la ultima pelea que habia librado con Francia.

Al hombre le disloco el hombro, rompio su nariz y lo golpeo hasta que los nudillos le sangraron. Se detuvo cuando el europeo se rindio. Ese dia y sin contemplaciones lo noqueo.

Ella se quebro los dedos en proceso.

Sacudio la cabeza y se concentro en lo que estaba por hacer. Cuanto mas se acercaba al lugar acordado, las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Sin duda se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Temia echar todo a perder.

Por otra parte, Alfred esperaba pacientemente en un restaurante. Se emociono ante la idea de que dentro de poco llegaria su vecina.

No podia ocultar su alegria. Despues de tanto tiempo por fin la veria.

Se acomodo la pajarita del saco que llevaba. Puso los cubiertos en su lugar y por enesima vez le dijo al mesero que aun no queria ordenar.

Desvio su vista hacia la ventana y vio el ir y venir de la gente. No tardo en comenzar a divagar.

Penso en su vida pasada como una colonia britanica. Co ello, recordo a Arthur y Canada. Al primero, un pedazo muy recondito de su corazon lo seguia considerando su hermano mayor. Las cosas estaban bien con el, nada fuera de lo comun. Matthew aun le miraba con cierto recelo despues de que él lo invadiera pero su relacion habia mejorado de manera considerable.

Casi todo iba bien, su independencia le estaba sentando de maravilla. Solo algunas naciones le trataban con cierto rechazo pero no llegaba a un desprecio absoluto.

No se podia decir lo mismo de su trato con Sara.

Despues de su guerra contra ella y hasta hace un año la habia visto en pocas ocasiones. Ella ni siquiera lo saludaba o le dirigia palabra alguna. En cambio, siempre le miraba con desden y rencor. El joven tenia la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran ahora que tenian tratos economicos. Alfred queria creer que no tenia la culpa de que lo odiara. Su conciencia le dictaba lo contrario.

El azote de un protafolio contra la mesa lo saco de su ensoñacion.

La mexicana se sento mientras revisaba que los papeles estuvieran en orden. Alfred no supo que decir. Por primera vez, las palabras se quedaron atascadas.

—Sara…hola, yo…—.

-Los convenios estan en orden, cualquier duda o aclaracion que tu gente tenga, pueden hacerla con el ministro de economia.- La mexicana decia todo ello metodicamente, mirando las hojas de papel que tenia entre las manos. Se las ofrecio al rubio sin siquiera verlo. Las manos de ambos se tocaron por un breve instante.

Ella sintio escalofrios.

—Bien eso es todo,— Agrego poniendose de pie.—Buenas tardes.

Alfred se apresuro a tomarla por el brazo. Mexico se solto al instante.

—¡No me toques!— Siseo viendolo. Las gafas que el rubio llevaba solo la hicieron enfurecer.

Los comensales veian con disimulo lo que estaba sucediendo. Un señor dejo la cucharada de sopa a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

—No te equivoques,— Dijo en voz baja.— No porque tengamos tratos en comun significa que tu y yo seamos amigos, no lo lo volveremos a ser. Metetelo en la cabeza.-—. Ella dejo el lugar mientras que Estados Unidos volvia a sentarse.

Despues de la conmocion inicial, las ideas comenzaban a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Le daba verguenza admitir que aun tenia la ilusion de que ella volviera a quererle. ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorado de Sara? ¿cien años quiza?. Si, existieron chicas, tanto humanas como naciones, que le llegaron a gustar pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que sentia por su vecina.

Los ultimos cinco minutos casi le habian destrozado todas las aspiraciones que tenia sobre ella. Casi.

El camarero volvio a acercarsele.

—¿Quiere ordenar algo señor?—.

Sacudio la cabeza en un intento por aclarar su mente.

—Quiero el especial del dia, y una botella de whiskey—.

Suspiro. Espero a que trajeran su comida y una vez que estuvo alli la devoro practicamente al instante. Comenzo a beber a grandes tragos.

—Sera mas dificil de lo que pensé—. Murmuro mientras tomaba un sorbo. Le quemó la garganta.

Dificil si, mas no imposible.

 _Hola. Les saluda Ryna Vratasky!_

 _Bien, no tenia planeado escribir esta historia, al menos no tan pronto, pero bueno, la inspiracion me dicto escribir algo romanticon y aqui esta primera entrega de este fic. Se que es bastante corto, pero creo que nos situa bastante bien en como estan las cosas entre estos dos._

 _Espero de todo corazon que les agrade y quiero agradecer a los que se aventuren a leer esta cosa toda rara xD._

 _MonserratPantoja, si de casualidad llega a leer esto, sepa que estoy trabajando en el POV de Alfred en Endure and Survive. Tratare de publicarlo a la mayor brevedad posible!_

 _¿Podra Alfred ganarse de nuevo el cariño de Sara? ¿Ella le querrá de nuevo? Todo esto y mas en los capitulo que siguen. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo de la historia corresponde a la cancion homonina del grupo Pearl Jam._


	2. Contradicción

_**Verano**_

—No quiero, todo menos eso,—Sara nego con la cabeza.— Ya lo he acompañado a varios eventos y he convivido con el durante todos estos años, pero por favor, no me pidas que vaya a su pais. Manda a algun representante en mi lugar—.

—No es algo que este a discusion,— Porfirio se puso de pie,— A mi tampoco me agradan esas personas pero tenemos que estar en paz con ellos. No es necesario que te recuerde que sucede si nuestros vecinos del norte se enfadan con nosotros—.

La mujer suspiro. El ambiente en la amplia oficina de su jefe estaba lleno de tension. Las novedosas bombillas electricas estaban encendidas e iluminaban la habitacion, haciendo resaltar los muebles franceses que su jefe habia adquirido recientemente.

Rodo los ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio, preguntó.

—¿Para cuando es?—.

El jefe le dio una ligera sonrisa, seguro de que se saldria con la suya.

—Para mañana, tomaras varios trenes y se tiene previsto que llegues a Washington D.C. en 6 dias—.

Tras un breve silencio, ella bufo y se sobo las sienes. Se resigno a lo inevitable.

—Ya que.— Agacho la cabeza mientras se sacudia el vestido.— Pero solo una semana y me regreso, ¿de acuerdo?—.

El anciano sonrio. Asintiendo mientras la nacion salia de alli. Cuando estuvo solo, se atrevio a murmurar.

—Pobre de Mexico. Tan lejos de Dios y tan cerca de Estados Unidos—.

Despues de su encuentro con el presidente, la chica caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. La mente se le oponia con todas sus fuerzas a hacer ese viaje. Su cabeza inmediatamente la llevo ante la presencia de Alfred. A pesar de querer alejarlo, de no responder a sus cartas, echar a la basura las flores que le daba y de tratarlo mal cada que se le daba la oportunidad el seguia alli. Sara no sabia a ciencia cierta si el era necio, tonto o masoquista. De lo unico que tenia certeza era de que el siempre tenia animos para ella. O quiza solo trataba de sacar provecho.

Se estremecio cuando penso que una pequeñisima parte de su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que lo veia. El resto se encargaba de recordarle todo lo que el le habia hecho. Y solo entonces tambien queria queria vomitar.

—Solo es un mugroso gringo interesado, que no te engañe Sara—. Medito mientras seguia caminando. La noche habia llegado de lleno y debia de darse prisa por llegar a su hogar.

Cuando llegó, le pidio al sequito de empleados que preparan las maletas con varios cambios de ropa. Unos formales, otros no tanto. Le empacaron varios vestidos y sombreros que eran regalos de Francis. Una tal Chanel los habia confeccionado.

No lo expresaba abiertamente pero las prendas le encantaban.

Se dio un baño y de preparo para dormir.

Comenzo a dar vueltas en la cama, con las ideas aun rondandole, trató de quedarse dormida. Le tomo cerca de dos horas. Un largo descanso que duro toda la noche y que no contenia sueños. Se levanto cuando apenas se veian indicios del amanecer.

La pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

Conforme los trenes avanzaban, el paisaje, la gente, todo cambiaba poco a poco.

En cuanto vio el primer letrero escrito en inglés, le quedo claro que habia dejado atras su querido hogar.

Luego de casi 6 dias de viaje, el tren habia llegado antes de lo previsto. Eso habria sido una buena noticia si no estuviera cayendo un aguacero. A Sara le toco bajar el pesado equipaje sin ayuda. El agua caia con tanta intensidad que cuando por fin llego a un sitio techado, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Decidio quedarse en una banca afuera de la estacion. Temia que si entraba la gente de alli la echaria por escurrir tanto.

Se quito el pelo de la cara y se dispuso a esperar. A pesar de ser verano, el agua estaba helada. Paso una hora y la lluvia se detuvo, con ello el ambiente comenzo a tornarse bochornoso. ¿Como era eso posible?, la mujer se preguntaba mientras ella trataba de exprimir la parte baja de su vestido. La tela color lila se le pegaba al cuerpo.

—Hello—.

Mexico dio un respingo. El saludo tan repentino le asusto un poco, se dio la vuelta y alli estaba el.

Vestia de traje. Negro, bastante fromal. Tenia una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, un poco mas arriba y alli estaban los lentes. Penso en los dias cuando esas gafas eran de su propiedad.

—Ya era hora—. Ella solto despectivamente.

—Yes,— Alfred ya se habia acostumbrado a esa actitud.— Well.. Welcome to United States of America—.

—Gracias—.Murmuro.

Unos hombres se encargaron de subir las maletas al coche mientras que el rubio le abria la puerta para que ella abordara al asiento trasero. La mexicana no le agradecio el gesto.

El viaje hacia el hogar de Estados Unidos estuvo lleno de silencios incomodos.

Para el enojo de ella, al hombre se le ocurrio sentarse en la parte de atras con ella. Al primer intento por establecer una optima conversacion, ella respondia secamente y le ignoraba. Se centraba en ver las calles por las que pasaban.

El chofer noto aquella tension. Se hundio en su lugar, sintiendo pena por su patron.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hogar del norteamericano, Mexico se encerro en la habitacion que le fue asignada. Se cambio de ropa y arreglo el desastre que tenia por cabello. Una mucama llamo a su puerta y entro. Le indico amablemente que su lugar en la mesa ya estaba listo. Ella sonrio y le dio las gracias.

La hostilidad solo estaba unica y exclusivamente reservada para Jones.

Alfred estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Aun no tocaba su comida, una clara señal de que estaba esperandola. Sara se ubicaba en el lado opuesto. Algunos metros de distancia les separaban. La mujer miraba a su plato y comia lo mas rapido que podia. No resistia las ganas de aventarle los vasos de vidrio que tenia estando a tan poca distancia de el.

Con cada bocado los recuerdos venenosos escalaban a ella y le nublaban el juicio.

 _Traicion._

 _James K. Polk._

 _Tratado Guadalupe-Hidalgo._

 _Su estúpido ex-amigo._

—La comida fue especialmente preparada para ti, espero que te guste.— Su anfitrion se aventuro a decir en un intento de entablar conversacion. Sonrio afablemente.

Ella dejo de comer, aventando bruscamente la cuchara contra el plato.

—Ya no tengo hambre.—Murmuro mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios y se largaba de alli.

Era mentira. Los gruñidos provenientes de su estomago hicieron que se arrepintiera de dejar a medio comer ese rico estofado de res. Subio las escaleras con desgano, sintiendose totalmente hambrienta.

Se recosto en la cama, tratando de calmar el hambre. Habia ocasiones, cuando el dasaparecia de su vista, en que se sentia mal por tratarlo de esa manera. Un poco culpable a decir verdad.

Muchas veces intento hacer su resentimiento a un lado y comenzar de nuevo pero sencillamente no podia. Cuando estaba empezando a vivir un momento agradable con Alfred, el pasado irrumpia con rapidez. Sepultando todo buen animo. No era algo que ella pudiese controlar.

Comenzo a recitar una frase en su mente, penso que estaba volviendose loca.

" _Te odio, pero me simpatizas, te odio, pero me agradas un poco, te odio pero…"_

Llamaron a la puerta y la misma sirvienta entro cuando Sara dijo que podia hacerlo. Le entrego un sobre.

—Gracias señorita…— La mexicana agradecio, invitando a la joven a presentarse.

—Emma Blount my lady.—Ella se inclino un poco mientras salia de alli.

Una vez sola, ella saco la carta y empezo a leer.

—Estimada bla bla bla, los funcionarios de pueblo, aja, estas cordialmente invitada, si… cabalgar.—Ella detuvo su lectura en esa palabra. La sola idea de subirse a un caballo y dejarse llevar por el corcel la hizo sonreir un poco. De todas maneras tenia que ir. Si no lo hacia, lo mas probable seria que su jefe la reprendiera.

Bajo las escaleras para ver que su vecino la esperaba en la puerta principal. Llevaba su vestimenta habitual. La camisa blanca y los pantalones color cafe a juego, junto con unas botas. Ella no llevaba mas que un vestido verde desmangado bastante ligero que le llegaba a los pies. Se dejo suelto el pelo. Quedandose a unos pasos de Alfred, espero a que el dijera lo que harian a continuacion.

Salieron de la casa, comenzaron a rodearla. El dijo que irian al jardin.

El paramo verde se extendia hasta chocar con unos arboles frondosos. Segun el rubio, desde alli comenzaba un bosque en el que habia algunos venados. Un señor traia a los caballos mientras que Alfred seguia dando unos cuantos comentarios acerca del lugar. Dijo que el alcalde y sus ayudantes no tardaban en llegar.

Sara empezo a sospechar que jamas irian para alla.

—Si gustas puedes ir subiendote a el.— Señalo.

—Gracias—.

El ayudante le dio las riendas del animal, explicandole que se llamaba Cesar y ella con la experiencia que tenia subio a el. Comenzo a andar un poco, trotando de vez en cuando. Una vez que tuvo la confianza del animal, le ordeno que corriera. Se alejaron bastante de donde estaba su vecino. Estaba a medio camino de llegar a los arboles cuando Estados Unidos grito algo que ella no alcanzo a escuchar, se veia un poco alarmado.

El americano seguia gritando mientras instaba a su propio corcel a correr.

—¿Que grita ese?— La chica se pregunto mientras seguia llendo hacia la vegetacion.— ¿Pasan? ¿pasan quienes?.- Murmuro. Ella nego con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de su anfitrion.

Cesar comenzo a correr hasta llegar al borde del campo. Se quedo quieto mientras su jinete veia el lugar. Entraron al bosque. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Sara alcanzo a ver un venado. A lo lejos se escuchaba el trote del caballo de Alfred. Ella tomo las riendas e iba guiando al animal para poder volver cuando escucho varios disparos.

El animal se asusto. Sara hacia lo posible por calmarlo pero todo fue inutil. Cesar se levanto sobre sus patas traseras, relinchando y tirando a la chica hacia el pasto. Despues, otra detonacion volvio a resonar, los perdigones se estrellaron contra las piernas y cabeza del caballo. Cayo encima de ella. Aplastandola.

Alfred vio la escena y en cuanto llego dejo de montar. Con todas las fuerzas que tenia, hizo al corcel a un lado. Se arrodillo, poniendo la espalda de la joven en su regazo. Le tomo la cara con las manos. Habia tanta sangre. Mexico le miraba, estaba a nada de perder la conciencia.

—¿Por que no me obedeciste?— Reclamo.— Te grite que alli cazan. ¿Por que no me hiciste caso?—.

—No lo sé…—Murmuro mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

Lo ultimo que pudo sentir fue que Alfred la cargo y la sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos.

 _Bonjour! He aqui el segundo capitulo de Endure… perdon, Future Days :D_

 _Hay un salto en el tiempo porque me di cuenta que no lograria hacer un fic tan largo. Les explicare, el romance no es un genero al que este acostumbrada, simplemente no se me da. Quizas es porque tengo un corazon de piedra, ok no. Pense en dejar el fic pero entendi que hacer eso seria una groseria de mi parte asi que digamos que este escrito es como un experimento… No sera muy largo, tal vez unos cinco capitulos a lo mucho. Lamento si Sara esta muy odiosa en este capitulo, no se lo tomen a mal, las cosas mejoraran en cuanto avance la historia c:_

 _Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto. En verdad, muchisimas gracias._

 _Creo que no hay notas historicas, pero de cualquier modo ya saben que pueden preguntar lo que quieran!_

 _Muchas gracias a MonserratPantoja y a Valkyriene por agregar a favoritos y tambien a La chica del humo y Yaomi Hooves por darle follow._

 _ **Dangara2610:**_ _Me alegra mucho que el primer le haya gustado, espero que este tambien sea de su agrado. Muchisimas gracias :D_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Hola! Hace algunos dias publique el POV (medio cutre pero ya xD) Y me hace feliz que usted sea feliz C: Y nop, este no era el fic, de hecho planeo publicarlo despues de que termine este. (Es de una tematica mas oscura y el protagonista es Estados Unidos :D)._

 _Gracias por leer y saludos!_

 _¿Que pasara? ¿Sara estara herida de gravedad? ¿Alfred descubrira su debilidad?_

 _Todo esto y mas en los capitulos que siguen, perdonen las faltas de ortografia._


	3. Delirio

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

Alfred veia a Sara yacer en la cama. Aun en su inconciencia, cada respiracion le arrancaba quejidos a la mujer. Su caja toracica protestaba por cada inhalacion y exhalacion. Para su fortuna, ningun hueso ubicado en su torso estaba roto. Solo las costillas estaban magulladas. Eso, y una gran cantidad de moretones, el mas grande estaba en una pierna, la mancha de sangre molida le cubria casi todo el muslo.

El medico que la habia revisado se limito a indicarle a Jones que tenia que tomar reposo absoluto y dejo unos cuantos calmantes para el dolor. Segun su pronostico, ella estaria bien de tres a seis semanas.

Eso no le gusto para nada.

El hecho de que su vecina fuera un tanto cascarrabias y lo tratara despectivamente cada que tenia la oportunidad no eran motivos suficientes para no quererla en su casa por tanto tiempo. Al contrario, estaba un tanto feliz de que ella tuviera que extender su estancia por el pais. Penso en ese ultimo razonamiento y sintio un poco de culpa por haberse alegrado de que la mexicana tuviera ese accidente.

Luego se recordo que ese tiempo pudiera servirle para hacer las pases con ella.

Pero ese no era el punto. Se maldijo por tener una mente que tenia la tendencia de divagar.

El americano sacudio la cabeza, intentando poner orden en su mente. Cuando enlisto sus prioridades unas cuantas preguntas eran las que encabezaban la lista.

¿Que diantres pasaba con Sara? ¿Por que aun cuando habia pasado tiempo desde el accidente ella no sanaba?

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron poco a poco. En cuanto fue consciente de que Alfred estaba con ella intento incorporarse. Un dolor cegador le obligo a volver a la posicion en la que estaba.

-Tranquila, el medico dijo que no debias levantarte.- Intervino el joven acercandose al lecho.

-¿Que paso?.- Ella pregunto mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Tu incidente con el caballo te dejo las costillas magulladas, el doctor dijo que tienes que estar en reposo absoluto y dio unas cuantas medicinas que tienes que tomar-.

La chica gruño mientras se restregaba los ojos, Jones se limito a quedarse en donde estaba.

-Que maravilla.- Bufo.- ¿Cuanto tiempo estare asi?-.

-El menciono un maximo de seis semanas-

-Fantastico.- Murmuro sarcastica.- ¿Al menos puedo viajar? o tengo que quedarme en este… lugar.- Miro la estancia despectivamente, con un gesto petulante en el rostro.

El joven nego con la cabeza, la actitud que ella estaba tomando comenzaba a irritarle.

-Simplemente no puedes soportar esto ¿Verdad?.- El hombre musito un tanto dolido.-No, no puedes moverte de aqui-.

Ella rodo los ojos.

 _-Sarah_.- Comenzó.- Se que me consideras patetico y despreciable. Y me queda mas que claro que soy la persona a la que mas odias en este mundo pero tendras que quedarte aqui hasta que sanes. No hay opcion y lamento los inconvenientes que esto te pueda traer-.

El habia dicho aquello en un tono suave pero con rabia. No pudo evitarlo, por algun motivo que desconocia, la pequeña alegria que sentia al enterarse de que ella estaria un poco de tiempo mas en su hogar se habia esfumado.

Dejo el lugar sin siquiera despedirse o desear buenas noches. Tal vez se equivocaba, quizas las cosas entre ellos nunca se resolverian. No cuando el orgullo de aquella mujer estaba tan metido entre ellos.

Alfred esperaba una absolucion que parecia, jamas iba a llegar.

 _ **Agosto 27, 1909**_

La alegre Emma habia sido asigada para cuidar de la huesped el tiempo que durara su estancia. Durante los primeros dias, cuando vio que la mexicana tenia que pasar todo el dia recostada en una cama y aburriendose, se le ocurrio que necesitaba un _hobby_ para matar el tiempo. Le trato de enseñar a jugar poker, bingo, damas chinas, tejer, bordar, pero ninguna de esas actividades fueron del completo agrado de la nacion.

Finalmente tomo un poco de papel lacrado, una pluma y un tintero.

Le sugirio que quizas podria despejar su mente escribiendo sus pensamientos. Al principio, Mexico dudo que el pasatiempo pudiera gustarle pero, tras 5 paginas escritas y mas de 3 horas despues, ella entendio que esto haria que los dias se pasaran volando.

Plasmo sus ideas y pensamientos. Relato lo mucho que le desagradaba estar quieta, encerrada y enferma. Su espiritu necesitaba libertad. Para su fortuna, el medico volvio a revisarla y dijo que podia tomar paseos cortos, aunque, cuando se cansara debia volver a recostarse.

Eso era mejor que nada.

En las noches, mas concretamente en la madrugada, Sara pensaba en sus acciones para con Alfred. Nunca lo confesaria, pero le decepciono un poco el hecho de que el no la hubiese vuelto a visitar despues de que ella despertara. Eso habia sido hace tres dias.

La joven comprendia que no debia comportarse de esa manera con el. Que eso era algo infantil e imaduro. Pero para ella, el tener un trato amable con Alfred F. Jones era un tanto imposible.

Sara dejo de subestimar la capacidad destructiva del rencor.

 _ **Agosto 30, 1909.**_

La joven se sentia un tanto ridicula por sentirse mal acerca de la muerte de Cesar.

Si tan solo le hubiera escuchado, si tan solo no hubiese seguido adelante el animal quizas aun estaria vivo.

Sara pensaba en ello suando tocaron la puerta de la habitacion. Le indico a quien fuera que podia pasar. Alfred entro. Estaba muy bien arreglado, con su traje color café y el cabello peinado hacia atras. Parecia que iria a ver a su jefe.

- _Good morning!_.- Saludo mientras sonreia.- Solo queria preguntarte como te encuentras.

Mexico no supo si fue la amabilidad o la apariencia de Jones. Pero su repentina presencia logro arrancarle un ligero suspiro. Se esforzo por que las palabras no tuvieran un tinte de desprecio.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.- Respondio.- ¿Y tu como estas?-.

El no esperaba eso.

-Oh… yo tambien estoy bien-.

Se vieron por unos instantes. El silencio se tornaba un poco incomodo.

-Bien, te vere en la cena.- Hablo el americano.- _Good bye!_

-Hasta luego.- Murmuro.

De ahi en adelante, las cosas comenzarian a ponerse extrañas. Ol al menos eso es lo que penso la mexicana.

 _ **Septiembre 2, 1909**_

Los empleados tenian su dia libre y Sara insto a Emma a tomarse un descanso. La muchacha le tomo la palabra y se marcho junto al mayordomo. Al parecer tendrian una cita romantica repentina. En cuanto a Alfred, el tenia ausntos que resolver y habia ido a ver a su Jefe.

Como resultado, Mexico estaba completamente sola.

Se paso por el arco del triunfo las instrucciones del medico y siguio con su paseo por la mansion aun cuando estaba exausta y la tos ligera que tenia le hacia sentir que las costillas se le partian en trocitos.

Ignoro el malestar y no pudo evitar comenzar a husmear.

Se fijo el las pinturas que colgaban de la pared, los adronos colocados en las mesas y los candelabros que colgaban del techo. Entro en algunas habitaciones y no encontro nada de interes.

Estaba por regresar a su habitacion cuando dio con una especie de deposito. Entro alli y encontro toda clase de objetos curiosos. Muebles, ropa, sombreros, cabezas de flecha, totems, armas y un sin fin de papeles. Los que mas captaroon su atencion fueron un mosquete, un juego de soldaditos de juguete compuestos de madera pintada y hechos a mano y una pequeña caja de madera.

Dentro de ella, estaba un libro con tapas de cuero negro. Sara ni siquiera hizo el intento de refrenar su curiosidad y leyo unas cuantas paginas. Con el pasar de las hojas, cayo en la cuenta de que se trataba de un diario que su anfitrion habia escrito. Por las fechas que leyo, abarcaba sucesos desde sus primeros años de vida independiente hasta 1850. Termino llevandose el librito en cuanto sintio que Alfred ya no tardaba en llegar.

Penso que podria usar algo de lo que alli se relataba en contra de su vecino.

 _ **Septiembre 4, 1909.**_

El pequeño resfrio que Sara tenia se convirtio en una gripe monstruosa. Cada que la joven tosia, una oleada de dolor proveniente de su torso le sacaba gemidos y lagrimas. Alfred llamo al medico y este al volver a revisarla le dijo que era demasiado arriesgado dejar que Emma la siguiera cuidando. El hombre temia que la huesped pudiera infectarla y propagar la enfermedad entre el resto del personal.

Desde ese momento, el estadounidense paso a ser la niñera personal de su vecina.

Las cosas estuvieron un tanto extrañas al principio. Mexico no lograba hacerse a la idea de que su nemesis la tratara con tanta ternura. Le llevaba el desayuno, comia con ella, se esforzaba por entablar una conversacion y cuando lo lograba, evitaba hablar de temas delicados. La ayudaba a ir al baño y cuando comenzaba a tener indicios de fibre, ponia paños en su frente tratando de aliviarla.

Con el pasar de los dias, Sara sentia que revivia una epoca sumamente feliz, cuando el era 13 colonias y ella nueva España. Una noche, la platica que tenian se extendio hasta horas altas de la madrugada.

Cuando el estaba por retirarse, se despidio y deseo buenas noches. Ella le respondio algo similar.

-Que descanses Fitzgerald-.

Al escuchar el nombre, se volteo inmediatamente para ver que la chica dormia, o quizas solo fingia estarlo. Sara lo habia dejado de llamar asi desde que su guerra con ella acabo, por lo que ella lo nombrara asi le daba una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas si se estan resolviendo y que tal vez todo podria mejorar.

A la mañana siguiente, Mexico devoro cada hoja escrita del diario encontrado en el deposito. Le sorprendio lo que estaba escrito alli. No se le paso por la cabeza que Alfred pudiera tener pensamientos tan profundos. En cada pagina estaba plasmadas sus ideas en lo que se referia a ser libre.

-"Me golpeo como un rayo cegador. Entendi que no bastaba con luchar por ella y obtenerla, sino que tambien se debe mantener. Y en algunos casos, eso es mucho mas complicado. Porque, ¿hasta que punto se puede pelear sin dañar la libertad de los demas aun cuando la propia se encuentra en riesgo?"-.

Sara murmuro mientras alzaba ambas cejas y daba media sonrisa.

Detuvo su lectura cuando solo faltaba un cuarto del libro para concluir. Alli se daba un salto en el tiempo hasta 1840. Ella temia que si seguia leyendo, el progreso que llevaba con Jones podria venirse abajo.

 _ **Septiembre 13, 1909.**_

El americano ya no sabe que hacer, le ha puesto un paño tras otro pero la fiebre no baja. Su vecina sufre con cada ataque de tos que tiene. Tiembla y el poco sudor que tiene es frio. Con el aguacero que esta cayendo, el medico no puede venia a atenderla.

Sin perder el tiempo, abre la llave de la ducha y el agua helada comienza a caer tal como la lluvia que cae del cielo en esos momentos. Carga a la mujer y no queriendo despegarse de ella la sienta sobre su regazo y recarga la cabeza de ella en su hombro mientras que las gotas los empapan a ambos.

Tiemblan y se estremecen pero Alfred hace aquello por el bien de ella.

Sara siente que va a morirse, que el aliento de la vida se le escapa en cada exhalacion.

Con su mente revuelta, una fiebre atacandola y la muerte pisandole los talones, ella hace lo unico que le parece logico y que no obstante, es el acto mas inverosimil que su cerebro trataba de evitar a toda costa.

Porque besa a Fitzgerald con todo el amor que es capaz de darle, todo lo que su atormentado, contradictorio y engañoso corazon puede ofrecer. Porque quiere que el sepa que en realidad nunca lo odio, que solo era el chivo expiatorio en el que ella podia desquitar todas sus culpas.

Y tambien le quiere dar las gracias.

Por demostrarle que todas las cosas las puede el amor.

* * *

 _Se que no tengo perdon por no actualizar desde hace unas tres semanas pero es que en verdad he estado pasando por situaciones muy dificiles a nivel emocional. Se que no hay excusas pero creanme cuando les digo que acabare con esto a como de lugar._

 _Muchisimas gracias todos por leer! Se les aprecia .Y ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario que tengan no duden en hacerlo, me disculpo por los horrores ortograficos._

 _Gracias a Sofi otaku por darle follow!_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Lamento por no tener la cabeza suficiente para contestar a su maravilloso review pero sepa que le agradezco infinitamente por comentar. En verdad, gracias de todo corazon. Cuando este un poco mejor tratare de responderle en un PM._


	4. Realidad

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

¿Por que habia hecho eso?

Sara desperto recostada en la cama. Con la fiebre cediendo y la mente mas despejada, se pregunto por que rayos habia besado a su nemesis. Tal vez fue la confusion del momento o el sentir de que la muerte estaba llevandosela. De cualquier modo, no ganaba nada cuestionandoselo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podia hacer nada por remediarlo.

Fijo su vista en su vecino. El estaba recostado en el sillon, profundamente dormido.

— _Esto se acabo—._ Penso la mujer.— _Ya estuvo suave de andar jugando a la casita—._

Se prometio a si misma que las cosas a partir de ese instante serian totalmente distintas.

Asi como ella no podria arreglar ese momento de debilidad para con Alfred. Nada de lo que hasta ahora habia hecho su vecino compensaba todo el sufrimiento que en el pasado le ocasiono.

Sin importar el dolor de sus costillas, la mexicana se acomodo de lado, dandole la espalda al hombre que velaba por ella. Suspiro. Quedandose dormida.

Ella aun podia sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Los rayos del sol terminaron por despertar al muchacho. Poco a poco se incorporo y fijo su mirada sobre la mujer que reposaba en la cama.

Una estupida sonrisa se instalo en su boca. Misma que toco con las llemas de sus dedos. Habia anhelado ese momento por tanto tiempo y aunque su vecina no habia estado precisamente en sus cabales al momento de besarlo, bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

El hombre creyo que ese beso era la prueba de que ella tenia cierto interes por él y que todo estaba perdonado. Penso que las cosas irian bien de en ese momento en adelante. Pero, para su amarga sorpresa, todo el progreso que llevaban comenzo a desmoronarse.

En ningun momento hablaron del "incidente".

Con el paso de los dias, Sara comenzo a declinar toda ayuda que Alfred le ofrecia. No lo hizo con descortesia o siendo hostil. En realidad, comenzo a tratarlo con frialdad, sin emocion alguna. Los silencios que hasta hacia algun tiempo eran reconfortantes comenzaron a volverse incomodos. Un dia la mujer echo el seguro a la puerta. Negandose a abrir cuando el rubio le pidio permiso para entrar. Los toquidos se dejaron de escuchar y con ello, la voz alegre de Fitzgerald.

Andando el tiempo y con la absoluta recuperacion a las puertas. Sara salio de la habitacion y se dispuso a dar un paseo por los jardines. Aprovecharia la ausencia de su vecino para, de una vez por todas, terminar aquel diario. El cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes. Un dia gris que amenazaba con desatar un aguacero en cualquier momento. El suave viento le mecia lentamente el cabello y el vestido verde que llevaba. La joven suspiro mientras caminaba.

Las pasadas semanas habian sido una autentica tortura para ella. Evitar a Alfred era algo sumamente tedioso. Todo ese progreso y normalidad tuvieron que ser echados a la basura por su insensatez. Por un momento de debilidad. No veia la hora para partir de aquel sitio.

Pensaba en ello mientras que buscaba un buen sitio para poder sentarse a leer. Lo encontro debajo de un arbol de manzanas.

Se sumergio en una lectura que le trajo mala memorias. Lo escrito alli eran basicamente anotaciones de campo. Con un estilo bastante impersonal. Mas que un diario parecia un informe. Estaba escrito con detalle todas las batallas ganadas, las ciudades que la mexicana habia perdido. Las bajas estimadas de ambos bandos. Aquello comenzo a hacerla sentirse mal. Era como si el papel pudiera devolverle toda la agustia y sufrimiento vivido durante esa epoca.

Llego a las paginas finales.

El estilo de narracion dio un cambio considerable respecto a lo escrito anteriormente. La letra era irregular, como si hubiese sido escirta a la prisa. Le tomo mas tiempo poder leer aquello, pero cuando por fin lo logro, Sara sintio que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

" _Soy una basura"_

" _Todo esto esta mal"_

" _¿Por que nadie quiere escucharme?"_

" _A nadie le importa lo que digo"_

Las frases dispersas y sin conexion le dificultaban entender la idea central del texto.

" _Lo siento tanto"_

" _Si tan solo…. Si tan solo alguien me oyera"_

" _No era lo que yo queria"_

Le dio la vuelta a la amarillenta hoja de papel. Era la ultima.

En ella estaba escrito un simple parrafo. Para la joven, era como el prologo del dia en que habia tratado de suicidarse.

Y al terminar de leer supo que la opinion que tenia para con Alfred era de lo mas erronea.

Tan absorta estaba que no escucho los pasos de cierto americano que iban en su direccion. Cuando la chica advirtio su presencia ni siquiera le dio tiempo de esconder el librito. El autor del diario le miraba enojado. Ella se puso de pie y al instante, sintio como el diario le era arrancado de sus manos. Alfred tenia la cara enrojecida.

—¡¿Quien rayos te crees que eres para venir a invadir mi privacidad?!— Espeto molesto mientras le dirigia una mirada acusatoria a la joven.

Ella permanecio en silencio, rehusandose a mirarlo. La repentina revelacion que habia acontecido hacia tan solo algunos segundos la dejo sin defensas, sin mentiras o excusas.

—¿Y bien, no vas a responderme?—.

La mujer tuvo el animo para verlo a los ojos. ¿Siempre habian sido tan azules?

—Yo solo…—.

—Se bien que me odias y que no quieres estar aqui, pero eso no te da derecho a leer mis cosas,— Reclamo— ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas leyendolo?, ¿desde cuando husmeas en entre mis pertenencias? ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde y respondeme!—.

El hombre le daba una mirada acusatoria e intimidante. No podia engañarlo, la habian atrapado infraganti.

—Solo fue una vez.— Murmuro mientras le miraba a los ojos.— Entré en una habitacion… y todo estaba tirado por alli… no pense… es decir… crei que no te importaria…—Sara dudaba, los nervios y la verdad descubierta le estaban perjudicando bastante— Creeme que de haber sabido que te pondrias asi no lo habria leido, lo siento—.

Alfred sonrio cinico.

—No me importa lo que tu pensabas o creias, son mis pertenencias y te agradeceria que no pusieras tus estúpidas manos sobre ellas—.

—¿Sabes que?, no. Si, fue una gran falta de respeto leer tu libro pero es no es razon suficiente para que me trates asi. Es injusto— Mexico se defendio.

El nego con la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa en los labios

—¿Asi que crees que esto es injusto?— Dijo el hombre arqueando una ceja. Ella asintio.— ¿Piensas que lo que te estoy haciendo es una injustica?—.

—Claro que si—.

—Y te hago sentir mal con mi trato, ¿no es verdad?—.

—Obviamente—.

Alfred suspiro. Con ello, la rabia se disipo.

—Bueno, de ese modo me siento yo cuando tu me tratas asi—.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia repiquetearon en el suelo. Despues de ello, rompio a llover.

Ambos se quedaron alli, frente a frente. Sin importar que el agua los empapara de pies a cabeza.

—¡Pero es que eso no tiene comparacion, Alfred!.— Le llamó— ¡Tu no leiste un diario, tu hiciste una guerra contra mi, me quitaste casi todo. Tu gente masacro a la mia, ¡¿Como querias que te tratara cuando todo acabo?! Que dijera; ¿Hey, que tal si despues de esto no vamos a comer algo? ¡Me dejaste en la ruina, sin opciones!—.

—¡¿Y tu crees que yo las tenia?!— Jones se paso las manos sobre la cara, suspiró— ¡De cualquier modo ya paso, superalo!—

—¡Eso es lo que intento!— Gimio mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caian del cielo— Tu no sabes lo dificil que ha sido para mi tratar de recuperarme, intentar perdonar y olvidar. Quiero ser feliz Fitzgerald, quiero volver a estar bien contigo, a ser como antes eramos, quiero vivir de un modo digno.— Ella agachaba la cabeza. Sintio que las fuerzas se le iban. Logro quedarse de pie, como un maniqui.

—Alfred, he luchado por tanto tiempo, por decadas tratando de ahogar lo que siento pero sencillamente no puedo, por eso te trato asi, porque intento con todas mis fuerzas sepultar lo que siento por el que hasta hace algunos minutos era mi nemesis pero ya no lo soporto mas— La joven tomo aire, ignoro a su cerebro e hizo caso a su corazon— Tan solo, permiteme decirte que te amo… con toda el alma—.

El hombre solo pudo mirarla. Alli estaba Sara, con una expresion de sufrimiento en el rostro, el vestido pegandosele al cuerpo. El agua caia como casacada por su fisionomia.

Las palabras salieron en automatico.

—Hay que ir a la casa, podrias volver a enfermarte— Habiendo dicho eso le dio la espalda. Comenzo a caminar.

El libro sostenido por Alfred chorreaba la tinta que salia despedida de las ojas por culpa del aguacero. Con los hombros hundidos y el animo derrotado, la joven se limito a mirar el cesped y seguir el rastro de dejaba aquel diario.

La lluvia no amainaria hasta tres dias después.

* * *

 _Lo se, no tengo verguenza y lo siento. Si hay alguien que aun lea este fic, de todo corazon se los agradezco. No estaba muy contenta con el fic y le he hecho una especie de remasterización, no creo que lo noten y espero no haber empeorado la historia xD._

 ** _Monserrat Pantoja:_** _Se que no tiene sentido que responda a un review que fue dejado hace casi cuatro meses atrás y que la trama contesto en el cap pasado pero bueno xD. Solo puedo agradecer que siga leyendo esto si es que aun anda por aquí! :D_

 ** _Johana_** _: Muchisimas gracias por leer! y me alegra bastante que esto le haya gustado y he aquí el cap! C:_

 _¿Qué rayos pasara con esta historia?, ni siquiera yo lo se!_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D_


	5. Resolucion

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _ **Otoño.**_

Ciertamente, fueron tres dias llenos de incomodidad.

La mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para que Sara y Alfred no tuvieran que verse las caras a cada rato. De hecho, desde aquella declaración que la mexicana había hecho, ambos parecieron cerrar un mutuo acuerdo para ya no volver a convivir. La indiferencia de Jones sofoco toda esperanza que la joven tenia para con el.

Cuando la lluvia ceso, el anfitrión marcho muy de mañana a la ciudad con tal de resolver unos cuantos asuntos que su jefe le había encargado. Al terminar con ellos, se paseo por las tiendas que estaban por allí. Cuando se aburrió hasta la estupidez volvió a su hogar.

Antes de llegar al lugar, vio que en la puerta estaba estacionado su coche y que los mayordomos terminaban de echar unas maletas a la cajuela, el chofer ya estaba instalado en el asiento del conductor. Cuanto mas se acercaba, mas crecía su desconcierto.

Vio salir a su vecina, enfundada en un vestido azul marino , con el sombrero del mismo color y el cabello suelto. En cuanto la vio, se ruborizo al instante y no supo como actuar cuando ella se le acerco y le tendió un sobre.

—Por favor, tenga la bondad de leerlo— México le ofrecía la carta visiblemente agitada— Por favor.

Alfred la tomo y tras una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, la chica se subió al coche y cuando cerro la puerta este se encendió y empezó a avanzar.

El estadounidense lo vio alejarse por la calle.

Cuando fue medianamente consciente de lo que ocurría, el hombre subió a toda prisa a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo en cuanto llego allí. Se tiro en la cama y abrió la carta, ansioso por leer su contenido.

 _Respetable Sr. Jones._

 _No se alarme, no crea que hare una renovación de las cosas vergonzosas que le declare hace ya tres días. Eso seria algo infructuoso y en este caso, una verdadera falta de respeto._

 _Lamento haber leído su diario. Reitero que de haber sabido lo que significaba para usted, de ningún modo me habría atrevido a echarle siquiera una hojeada. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor y es normal y aceptable el que usted me haya reclamado del modo en el que lo hizo._

 _No pienso excusarme por el trato hostil del que fue victima en todo este tiempo pero al menos puedo ofrecer una explicación._

 _Como sabe, mi situación después del conflicto que sostuvimos el siglo pasado fue decayendo con el paso del tiempo y conforme mis problemas empeoraban, mi odio contra usted se hacia cada vez mas inextinguible. Estaba tan cegada por el resentimiento y los prejuicios que solo pude descargar toda mi rabia e impotencia contra el que creía que era causante de todas mis desgracias. Lo veía a usted como un hombre traicionero, cruel e inhumano. Y aun con todo aquello, no dejaba de amarle profundamente y eso me hacia volverme loca._

 _Pero, durante mi estancia aquí, mi opinión fue cambiando poco a poco._

 _Me resultaba casi increíble que a la persona que consideraba mi mas acérrimo rival, me tratara con tanta amabilidad y grandes dosis de ternura. Recuerdo la vez en que tenia fiebre y creía que iba a morir._

 _Se que lo bese y fue totalmente intencional. Era algo que yo quería que pasara._

 _Y después de ello y viendo que sus atenciones para conmigo crecían, entendí que debía detenerme y le confesare que tenia miedo. Tenia temor de lo que sucedió hace mas de sesenta años volviera a ocurrir. Temí que mi amor por usted me cegara y que sus actos no fueran mas que una trampa y que yo estuviese cayendo en ella._

 _Hace tres días termine de leer su diario. Hace tres días, me di cuenta de que había sido una redomada idiota. Que mis ideas sobre usted y toda suposición e idea preconcebida estaban equivocadas y resultaban ridículas. Entendí lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza cuando tuvimos aquella guerra. Lo comprendí todo y deje de luchar contra mis sentimientos contradictorios. El amor se abrió paso y el odio se disipo._

 _Y tontamente le hice públicos mis sentimientos._

 _Comprendo porque me rechazo y siento que lo merezco. Supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar por haber sido prejuiciosa e indolente. Mal entendí sus actos de benevolencia para conmigo. Sepa que no lo volveré a molestar con esta clase de proposiciones y si a usted le place, seria de gran provecho tratarnos amistosamente y de no ser eso posible, al menos llevar un trato mas cordial._

 _Lamento todas las molestias que le causé y reciba mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por tratarme tan bien durante toda mi estadía._

 _Y también discúlpeme por haberme atrevido a decirle a su personal que hicieran los preparativos para poder marcharme sin que usted lo autorizara, por favor, no les regañe, ellos no tienen la culpa._

 _Solo me resta desearle que Dios lo bendiga._

 _Atentamente_

 _Srita. Fernández._

Alfred no salía de su asombro.

Sintio pena al terminar de leer las lineas escritas por la joven y de inmediato se reprocho por no haber aceptado los sentimientos de ella. Sentir que, por cierto, era mutuo.

El había contestado de esa manera porque aquella confesión le tomo con la guardia baja y sumando a esto, el ligero deseo por castigar de algún modo el trato recibido por parte de ella le llevo a un respuesta que al parecer tendría consecuencias funestas.

En el pecado, había llevado la penitencia.

 ** _Una semana después._**

—Que idiota fui— Murmuro la mexicana.

La mujer estaba recostada en la cama, reponiéndose del viaje. Rememorando la situación de la que había sido participe.

—¿Pues que imaginaste?— Pensó dentro de si— ¿Qué una vez terminado tu teatro y tu vergonzosa declaración, el te tomaría en brazos, se darían una beso de aquellos que salen en las películas y de allí todo iría de maravilla?

Ella no había pensado en ello, aunque si esperaba que le correspondiera, o que la mandara a volar o ya de plano la echara de su casa por "insinuársele".

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Había hecho el ridículo por nada.

Hasta cierto punto, Sara reconocio que lo merecia. Por haberlo tratado asi tiempo atras.

De cualquier modo ya nada importaba y tratando de recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se decidió a olvidar el asunto.

* * *

 ** _Verano, 1957._**

Sara rememoraba lo acontecido durante su estancia en Washington hacia mas de 40 años. Con la mirada en un punto inexistente y haciendo caso omiso a los discursos que daban las naciones en aquella cumbre mundial, la joven pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel entonces. Lo que mas ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquella pesadilla vivida junto a Matthew en Austria.

Y despues de ello el fin de la guerra y el inicio de otras mas.

Precisamente a eso habia venido a aquella reunion entre paises, para hablar del conflicto que se suscitaba en la lejana Vietnam. Sin poder contenerse, aquel pensamiento la llevo a dirigir su vista a la ya mencionada y su vecino del norte.

Se rumoraba fuertemente que el americano había comenzado una tórrida relación amorosa con la asiática. Muchas personas decían haberlos visto salir juntos en numerosas ocasiones. Francia se jactaba de ser la primera persona en descubrir el supuesto amorío.

Y creyendo que semejante chisme divertiría a la vecina sureña de Jones, el le contaba todos los detalles, claro esta, añadiéndoles una pizca de imaginación y malicia. Ella solo atinaba a reír jocosamente y decir comentarios cargados de sarcasmo. Reía y bromeaba cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Porque, con semejante situacion, parecia que todos sus esfuerzos por ganarse el amor de aquel joven estaban destinados al fracaso.

Ahora solo podia ver a Lynh y a Alfred juntos, mientras que a ella se le rompia el corazón.

* * *

 _Ya se, me he desaparecido un poco pero no algo que haya podido evitar. Ahora tengo un resfriado terrible que me imposibilita salir pero que me ha dado bastante imaginación como para seguir con el fic xD. Ya se que dije que esto no iba a durar pero meh, y ya se que eso de Vietnam es tan cliché, pero es que he leído varios fics UsaMex en donde la asiática sale y la tildan de una maldita asquerosa y a Mexico la pintan como si fuera una rogona y eso no me agrada para nada. Asi que, digamos que aquí esta mi version de uno de los culebrones estilo tenenovela que el fandom en español de Hetalia posee. Algo asi como el cover de una canción XDD_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues... ya ni modo._

 ** _Anima537:_** _Hi! muchísimas gracias por leer y he aquí lo que ocurrio. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo. C:_

 ** _Johana:_** _Hola de nuevo! te agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo :D y pues si, la verdad siempre es revelada y si, Sara peca por ser tan terca xD Gracias por comentar._

 ** _La Chica Del Humo:_** _Gracias por leer! Y he aquí el capitulo. Lo se, los escenarios donde llueve o neva son sensacionales! Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado c:_

 ** _AlexBeatlemaniaca:_** _Gracias por leer y me alegra que la historia le este gustando. Si, la historia diplomática de México es un poco compleja y realmente hay veces en donde me confundo un poco y la historia no fluye, pero no se preocupe, hare hasta lo imposible para que la historia tenga un buen final :D Le agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leer el relatito :D_

 _Y muchísimas gracias a **Anima537, AlexBeatlemaniaca y Sophiaarlet** por darle favorito y a **Dulcenatzuki19** por darle follow! _

_¿Qué pasara después? Quien sabe xD_

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	6. La vida sigue

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

Las atenciones por parte de Alfred hacia Sara disminuían con el tiempo. El se centraba cada vez mas en Lynh y dejaba de lado al que antiguamente fuera su gran amor. ¿Por que el estadounidense hacia eso? No lo sabia con exactitud.

Para su vecina del sur, el cambio no paso desapercibido. Si bien era cierto que aquella situación le desanimaba horriblemente, ella no iba a dejar que eso le atormentara a cada momento. Tampoco se metería entre ellos tratando de causar conflictos o convertiría a la vietnamita en su nueva rival.

Aun tenia dignidad y no era tan patética como para hacer algo así.

Lo curioso era que, la presencia de Lynh en las reuniones mundiales no le irritaba en absoluto. La mujer, que por supuesto era hermosa, se sentaba a un lado del estadounidense y escuchaba con atención los distintos discursos que se daban. Sonreía cálidamente a aquellos que la saludaban.

A los ojos de la mexicana, Vietnam era tan serena y delicada que cuando caminaba, se movía con tal gracia que parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Y a decir verdad, el rubio y ella hacían bonita pareja.

Irónicamente, la relación entre sus gobiernos se hizo fuerte y bastante cercana. Lo mas significativo quizá, había sido la visita de Kennedy y su esposa a la Ciudad de México.

Los años pasaron y con ello, la distancia entre la joven y el creció. Hasta el punto de convertirse en algo abismal.

Para fortuna de México, los años que vinieron fueron tan movidos que no tuvo tiempo de caer en la auto compasión o de sentir a plenitud lo que era tener un corazón roto.

El progreso y las finanzas publicas sanas que ella había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo por fin comenzaban a aparecer. Su prestigio internacional comenzaba a crecer y a nivel profesional llevaba una relación mas civilizada con las antiguas colonias españolas.

Con Antonio, el lazo fraternal que los unía se fortaleció. Las heridas sanaron y el tiempo ayudo a sobrellevar el pasado.

A Sara todo le estaba yendo de maravilla porque se resolvió a tomar el control y a tratar de quitarse la melancolía y los problemas que arrastraba.

Para ella, la vida siguió.

* * *

 _ **Verano 1968.**_

Sentada en su despacho y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Sara terminaba de revisar uno de los tantos boletines relacionados con las Olimpiadas que venían directamente de la oficina del presidente. Se alegro al saber que los papeles que sostenía serian los últimos que recibiría relacionados a dicho evento y que por fin su trabajo se daba por concluido.

Ahora, podría tomarse unas vacaciones. Pensó en irse a algún país de asiático pero recordó que en aquel continente las cosas estaban un poco revueltas y que seria mejor considerar esa idea. El continente americano quedaba descartado casi por completo. Tal vez y solo tal vez podría hacerle una visita furtiva a su ya viejo amigo Matthew.

Europa parecía la opción mas lógica, podría hacer un tour. Empezar en Irlanda y si Rusia lo permitía y le garantizaba su seguridad, terminar en el lado oriental de Alemania. Quería visitar a Gilbert. Si no fuera por las cartas recibidas de manera bastante irregular por parte de el, ella hubiese creído que ya estaba muerto.

Llamo por teléfono a su asistente personal y cuando el llego le hablo de sus planes. El joven ideo un itinerario y después de unos cambios, la mujer quedo satisfecha con el plan trazado. Partiría rumbo a Irlanda el jueves 4 de Julio. Si terminaba con su viaje a tiempo, estaría de vuelta a principios de Octubre. El hombre salió de allí para traerle a su jefa todo lo que necesitaría. Ella por su parte, quería ir al salón de belleza. Ya era hora de un corte de cabello.

Después de la que fuera su ama de llaves, la siempre benevolente Adela muriera, Sara se negó a seguir contratando gente para que le ayudaran con la casa. Era doloroso que aquellas personas que la acompañaban gran parte de su vida se volvieran humanos marchitos con el paso de los años y la abandonaran. Se había hartado de tantos entierros y al ultimo decidió que solo ella se ocuparía de su hogar.

Recordando aquello, salió de la casona.

La peluquera le dejo el cabello al ras de los hombros. Este se ondulaba en la parte baja y aquello le encanto a Sara. Al menos, así no se daba la impresión de que traía una peluca.

Era mediodía y México comenzó con su paseo. El sol brillaba a plenitud y ninguna nube se aparecía en la cúpula celeste. La joven degustaba una nieve de mango y caminaba por las calles de su ciudad. El vestido floreado color beige que le llegaba a las rodillas ondeaba ligeramente por culpa del viento.

Hacia un rato que había pasado por el Zócalo y ahora estaba a nada de llegar al Palacio de Bellas Artes. Quizás cuando regresara de su viaje iría a escuchar a la orquesta sinfónica de su país o tal vez una opera. Repentinamente detuvo su avance. La gente que iba y venia la rodeo como un rio a una roca.

Alzo la vista y miro al cielo. Ya era hora de volver a su hogar.

 _ **6 de Julio, Dublin.**_

Ella no veía a Patrick desde que la Segunda Guerra Mundial concluyera. Después de que su pesadilla junto a Matthew en Europa termino al encontrar a los aliados, Arthur decidió llevarlos con el irlandés. Dado que su nación se había declarado neutral durante el conflicto, aquel país era un refugio perfecto. A pesar de su odio inconmensurable contra el inglés, Irlanda no tuvo reparos en recibirlos. Canadá y México pasaron los meses restantes de la guerra en ese lugar y con gran pesar lo dejaron a finales de Septiembre de 1945. Desde ese entonces, ambos tenían una comunicación significativa y no había semana en la que no se enviaran cartas.

Al llegar a la casa del irlandés, Sara se preocupo que tal vez le molestara que hubiese ido sin avisar antes pero esa idea se fue en cuanto O'Toole lanzo un grito de sorpresa al verla y la abrazo.

La mujer paso una semana en su casa, la mayor parte del tiempo paseando por los lugares a los que Patrick la llevaba. Un noche antes de irse, rodeados de bocadillos y bebidas y en una charla que se extendió por toda la madrugada, ella le conto su patético sufrimiento amoroso. Le hablo de lo mucho que le dolía pero también le aseguro que se mantendría digna y no causaría problemas.

El pelirrojo la escucho con total atención, le aseguro que guardaría el secreto e incluso el le conto algunas intimidades. Rieron y lloraron al recordar las cosas pasadas.

A las seis de la mañana el hombre tapo con su chaqueta a la chica que se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

Le acaricio la cabeza y murmuro.

—No es el fin del mundo _Sarah._

—Lo sé— Contesto la mujer entre sueños.

 _ **13 de Julio, Londres.**_

Una vez que se instalo en el hotel, llamo a Arthur y le pregunto que si no le molestaba que fuera a su casa. El inglés pareció sorprenderse un poco cuando supo que estaba en su país y sin mas reparos, le dijo que podría ir dentro de dos días. Se excuso diciendo que su Reina lo había sumido en un montón de trabajo y que estaría totalmente disponible hasta el quince.

Aquello le pareció un poco sospechoso pero ella decidió no indagar y acepto.

En ese par de días, lo único que Sara hizo fue montarse en uno de esos autobuses de dos pisos y completar los tours que daban por la ciudad. Desde allí vio la sede del parlamento, el Big Ben, el rio Támesis, el famoso palacio de Buckingham y alguno que otro Pub famoso. Se arriesgo a comer Fish 'N' Chips y aunque sabia horrible no lo vomito o le causo diarrea.

El día llego y con todo su empeño llego puntual a la casa del anglocejon. Este la recibió cordialmente y en una charla se pusieron al día. Sara era especialmente cuidadosa al hablar con el porque, cuando Arthur se lo proponía, le hacia una especie de lavado de cerebro y sin que ella se diera cuenta le sacaba información. La cual, si era comprometedora, podría usar en su contra.

Se sentaron frente a una mesa del te en el jardín de su anfitrión. El se había esmerado en la cocina para que los postres estuvieran pasables. Contra todo pronostico, a la mexicana le encantaron.

—Así que concluirás tu viaje en ¿Dónde habías dicho?— Inquirió el europeo.

—Alemania.

—¿Cuál de las dos? ¿La del Este o el Oeste?

—La del Oeste—Murmuro la joven con cautela.

—Perdón, ¿Cual?, es que no te escuche.

—Que la del Oeste—Repitió la mujer.

—¿La del Este?— Pregunto el hombre visiblemente alarmado — La verdad no creo que sea una buena idea que vayas.

— No iré allí— Repitió la mujer cansándose— Voy a la del Oeste. Solo para ver a Ludwig.

—¿Para que? Digo, podrá verse un poco mas civilizado pero hace menos de treinta años era un Nazi desquiciado.

—Tu lo has dicho, han pasado casi tres décadas desde aquello. Igual y la loquera ya se le fue, ¿no?

—Si, supongo que si— El hombre la miro, la mujer bebía la tercera taza de té que le había ofrecido y estaba sirviéndose la cuarta. Se notaba un poco tensa.— Y Sarah, ¿a que iras a Alemania?.

—Solo iré de turista—

—¿No habías dicho que nada mas irías a ver al ex Nazi?—

—¿Eso dije?— La mujer tomo un sorbo de su té de Jazmín— En realidad quería decir que iba a pasear por la ciudad y a ver a Ludwig.

—En Alemania del Este ¿verdad?

—Si, allí.

Rayos. Ahí estaba. Le había lavado el coco.

Arthur sonreia satisfecho. Estaba a punto de hacer mas preguntas cuando la mujer le interrumpio.

—Arthie— Lo llamo con ternura, a este las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo— No me gusta que me confundas con tal de sacarme información así que para ahorrarme a mi disgustos y a ti tiempo te voy a decir todo mi plan ¿ok?— La joven declaro aquello con una sonrisa.

El inglés asintió.

—Cuando termine mi viaje por todo el continente iré a Rusia. Visitare a Ivan y le pediré permiso para poder entrar y salir libremente de Alemania del Este, después buscare a Gilbert y pasare un mes entero con el. ¿No te parece algo maravilloso?

Arthur se quedo mudo. Dejando la impresión inicial, su semblante cambio poco a poco, preparándose para darle un sermón a la mexicana y disuadirla de aquellos planes que según su punto de vista además de estúpidos, eran peligrosos.

—Niña, no creo que eso sea buena idea— Comenzó— No tenemos ni idea de como responderá Rusia a tu petición. Y si una vez que estés en su territorio te secuestra o te daña de algún modo. Además, puede que te use para afectar seriamente a Estados Unidos.

—Ay por favor, no exageres. Esta visita no tendrá tintes políticos, será meramente personal, y en ese contexto tu muy bien sabes que he evitado alinearme a los comunistas o capitalistas.

—Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero. Tu te habrás dado cuenta de que si Rusia ya hubiese tenido la oportunidad habría matado a Alfred desde hace mucho tiempo y viceversa.

—Pero nosotros no morimos Arthur. ¿A que viene ese comentario?

—Solo digo que no es conveniente que vayas allá y mas cuando tienes esa… condición.

—¿Condición? ¿A que te refieres con ello?

—A nada niña, a nada— El Inglés se veía nervioso. Acababa de decir algo que era confidencial.

La joven suspiró.

—El te lo dijo, ¿verdad?— Cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos.

El asintió.

La mujer se sobo las sienes.

—La decisión ya esta tomada Arthur y confió en que nada me pasara. No debes preocuparte por mi, ¿esta bien?

El hombre solo atino a suspirar. Se resigno a lo inevitable.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ello pero se que nada de lo que haga o diga te va a disuadir así que, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Ella le sonrió.

—Además, creo que si realmente quisiera dañar a Estados Unidos, Ivan iría a por Lynh.

Ella se levanto de allí, dando por acabada aquella visita. Arthur se despidió de ella abrazándola. Sara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te inquietes, recuerda que ya antes he buscado personas y las he encontrado.— La mujer le soltó y se fue caminando.

En cuanto cerro la puerta de su hogar, Inglaterra fue por el telefono. Tenia que hablar con el americano cuanto antes.

 _ **15 de Julio, Paris.**_

Pensó demasiado si visitar a Francis era una buena idea. Después de todo, con todo lo que le había dicho al cejón y viendo que el era un chismoso de primera, no le sorprendería que el francés ya estuviera al tanto de la situación y por ende, Alfred ya estaría al tanto de la situación.

Se hospedo en el hotel Ritz y fue a buscar al rubio. Solo quería ir a saludarlo.

Lo encontro en su departamento cercano a la Torre Eiffel. Al europeo se le hizo un poco previsible su visita gracias al reciente informe de _Angleterre._ Pensó que al estar tan cerca sus países, la mexicana haría una visita de cortesía y por lo visto no se había equivocado.

Pasaron el día yendo de compras. El hombre le escogió a Sara varias prendas que podrían quedarle bien. Ella compro la mayoría y después fueron a un restaurante.

Se podría decir lo que fuera de Francis, menos que era un hombre de mal gusto.

La mexicana estuvo alli cerca de cuatro dias. Cuando se despedia de el frances este le advirtio que tuviera cuidado. Que tendria que cuidarse bien las espaldas.

No le dijo si de los espías del americano o del supuesto enemigo comunista.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Se que le podría parecer extraño que actualice tan pronto pero meh xD Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado. Ciertamente quise que se entendiera que aunque Alfred ya no la pelara, Sara seguiría con su vida y no se quedaría como la típica dama, sufriendo o menospreciando a su rival de amores. También quise echar por tierra el cliché de que todos se mueren por México. Mi headcanon es que Irlanda ve mucho de el en ella y son grandes amigos puesto que han pasado casi por las mismas penurias. En el caso de Inglaterra, tiene un cariño meramente fraternal con ella, tipo un molestísimo hermano mayo y con Francis pues, un amigo y consultor de moda xD_

 _Por cierto, en este capitulo hay muchísimos guiños a mi otro fic (cofcofcofSPAMTIMEcofcofcof) "Endure and survive, digo, por si les queda alguna duda ahí pueden encontrar las respuestas xD_

 _Anyway._

 _Muchisimas gracias a Noble seis por darle follow!_

 ** _Sophiaarlet_** _: Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por leer! Aww me encanta que te encante lo que escribo y no te preocupes, agradezco la bondad que tienes por dejar un review y aquí esta el cap! :D_

 ** _AlexBeatlemaniaca:_** _Pobre Mexico, la cambiaron por indecisa. Pero era algo de esperarse, digo, Alfred llevaba esperándola por mucho tiempo y pues, la carne es débil (?) Y bueno, tratándose de Vietnam pues no se le puede recriminar mucho xD Y sip, a Estados unidos le encanta complicarse la vida. Gracias por leer!_


	7. Persuación

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

22 de julio, Málaga.

El canto de las golondrinas a lo lejos se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. Como si se tratara de un despertador, Sara abrió los ojos y se estiro entre las sabanas de su cama. Llevaba dos días en la casa de Antonio y parecía que la visita iba para largo.

En cuanto la joven se presento en el hogar del español, a este lo inundo una oleada de alegría y sorpresa. Las diferencias entre ambos se habían desvanecido mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora llevaban un trato bastante satisfactorio. Fue como si hubiesen vuelto a ser hermanos.

La mayor parte de su estancia la pasaron paseando por las praderas a caballo, contándose cosas y recordando. Todo estuvo tranquilo las dos semanas que la mujer paso allí. Hasta que llego el día en que fueron al aeropuerto. México había sacado un boleto con destino a Lisboa. Allí estaría por dos días y después iría a Casablanca. Luego a Túnez y de allí a Nápoles.

Mientras los hermanos se despedían y prometían volver a visitarse. A la mexicana le invadió la sensación de estar siendo observada. Miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y para su breve alivio, no encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. Solo gente común y corriente envuelta en sus propios asuntos.

 _ **7 de Agosto, Portugal.**_

Sara sentía que el corazón se le salía del el pecho. Llevaba corriendo tres cuadras y las piernas se le acalambraban. Detrás de ella iban dos hombres bastante corpulentos, estaban a nada de alcanzarla.

Se había dado cuenta de que la seguían dos horas antes. Bebía una copa de vino y degustaba un platillo típico de la zona cuando vio que un individuo no le quitaba la vista de encima. Al principio creyó que en realidad, el caballero veía a alguien mas, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando en cuanto vio que nadie estaba por allí aparte de ella. Con disimulo se levanto y fue al sanitario. Había una ventana por la cual seria sencillo salirse y escapó del restaurante.

Se interno entre la multitud, el atardecer estaba cerca y ella quería llegar al hotel cuanto antes. Se encerraría allí, tomaría un taxi por la mañana y agarraría el primer vuelo que estuviese disponible, sin importar a que lugar se dirigiera.

Camino con prisa por unos minutos pero, una calle mas adelante, estaba el mismo sujeto que la observaba media hora antes. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago y se dio la vuelta. Trato de perderse entre la gente. Se quito el suéter negro que cubría su vestido gris en un intento por despistar. Agradeció internamente el que hubiese decidido esa mañana ponerse unos zapatos al ras del piso en vez de los tacones de siempre.

Se metía en establecimientos, salía por las puertas traseras, hacia de todo con tal de quitarse de encima a aquella persona, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, el seguía sobre ella y cada vez estaba mas cerca. Mientras mas se aproximaban al lugar donde la mexicana se hospedaba, el hombre parecía incrementar la rapidez con la que caminaba. Sara se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su retaguardia y con horror contemplo como a su acosador se le unía alguien mas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echo a correr. Escuchaba que detrás de ella venían ambos hombres a mas velocidad de la que ella había previsto. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico cuando sintió que la tomaban de un brazo pero con astucia lo impidió. Los hombres se detuvieron súbitamente a unos pasos del hotel. Sara se paro en la entrada y el portero la dejo entrar. Tomo el ascensor y este la dejo en el piso deseado.

La mujer tenia tanto miedo que las piernas y manos le temblaban y al querer utilizar la llave para abrir la puerta, esta se le caía de las manos. La estúpida cerradura se negaba a cooperar.

Cuando por fin entro, se permitió darse un suspiro de alivio. Por la corretiza, tenia el cabello un poco revuelto, las mejillas coloreadas, sudaba bastante y aun respiraba agitadamente. El lugar estaba a oscuras y al encender la luz, la joven pego el grito de su vida. Parecía que habían asesinado a alguien.

Frente a ella y sentado en un sillón, Alfred la observaba como a una criminal.

—¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!— Cuestiono la mujer totalmente confundida. Por culpa del susto estuvo a nada de orinarse.— ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

Sara tenia el corazón tan acelerado que temía que estuviera a punto de darle un paro cardiaco. Cruzo la habitación, dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche en donde había un vaso con agua. Lo bebió de golpe y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Enfrente de su vecino. Un metro de distancia los separaba.

—Y bien, ¿no piensas contestarme?— Inquirió la mujer un poco mas calmada.

—Arriba. Nos devolvemos a América en este instante.

—¿Disculpa?— Soltó la mujer sintiéndose indignada.— ¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?

El hombre carraspeó, ignorando sus palabras.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta del peligro en el que te expusiste?— Reclamó— El que quieras ir a Rusia y después a Alemania del Este. ¿En que rayos estas pensando?

—Ah, con que ya te fueron con el chisme.

—¿No te queda claro lo que tu vida significa? Hacer ese tipo de cosas, ponerte en riesgo. ¿Qué ni siquiera te importa?

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es.— Alego Fitzgerald poniéndose a la defensiva— Mi gobierno tiene varios acuerdos con el tuyo, y viendo que esto es algo que puede afectarme, se convierte en algo de mi interés.

—Bueno, tu lo has dicho. Esto tendría consecuencias para ti si estuviera haciendo algo relacionado con la política, pero para tu buena fortuna este viaje es enteramente personal. Así que te agradecería que no te metieras en lo que no te importa.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Molesto al ver que la mexicana tenia un poco de razón.

—Eso no me interesa. Empaca tus cosas que nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¿Y si digo que no?

El joven se sobo las sienes.

—Si no me equivoco, las personas que me seguían eran de los tuyos, ¿no es así?

Alfred asintió.

—Bien, te lo advierto. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que me largo a Rusia indefinidamente y me uno al que tu llamas cerdo comunista. Lo digo enserio, no me importan las consecuencias.

—¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?— Arqueó una ceja.

—Claro, al menos el no manda a espiar a supuestos aliados. En ese contexto, es mejor hombre que tú.

Sin que la joven lo advirtiese, el estadounidense se lanzo contra ella. Termino estrellada contra la cama mientras que el tomaba sus manos y las sujetaba. Sus muñecas quedaron a la altura de sus orejas. Ambos se estremecieron.

—No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en ello— Sentencio el hombre con voz ronca. Se había sentado sobre el abdomen de la mujer y veía que ella comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme así?— La mujer lo miraba despectivamente. Por alguna razón, el trauma de lo ocurrido en Austria comenzaba a acecharla. Alfred tenia uno de sus muslos encima de la cicatriz vertical que Sara traía en su vientre.

Por fuera, la mujer estaba imperturbable. Por dentro, un nudo estaba formándosele en la garganta.

—Suéltame— Ordeno la mujer.— Tu no nadie como para venir a hacerme esto.

Alfred apretó mas las muñecas y acerco su rostro al de la dama. Puso sus labios a unos centímetros del oído de la mujer y murmuro.

—Tienes razón, no soy nada tuyo y nunca lo fui. —Recuerdo que estuviste tan patética aquella vez que cuando me confesaste que me amabas. Y también cuando viniste a buscarme, durante la guerra— Rio burlonamente y continuo — Te viste tan estúpida y simplona que no me quedo mas remedio que abrazarte y confieso que llore porque me diste tanta lastima. Como un perro mojado y hambriento bajo la lluvia. Dabas tanto asco que estuve a punto de vomitar, pero mi cortesía me impidió apartarme de ti.

—Basta— Musito la mujer mientras los ojos se le anegaban en lagrimas.

—Lynh es mejor que tu. Es mas hermosa, mas agradable y mucho mas interesante. Y lo mejor de todo es que podre estar con ella indefinidamente y no tendré que importunarme por una pobre nación que se volvió mortal.—

Al terminar de decir aquello y mientras le estrujaba las muñecas, Alfred sintió las líneas cicatrizadas que invadían la piel suave y tersa de la mujer. Alzo su rostro para poder observarlas y cayo en la cuenta de lo que esas heridas significaban.

Un intento de suicidio.

—¡ABRAN, ES LA POLICIA!.— Un hombre tocaba la puerta a puñetazos— ¡ABRAN O TIRAREMOS LA PUERTA!.

Fitzgerald observo el rostro de Sara. Las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban libremente. Tenia la mirada perdida.

—Si no quieres acabar en la cárcel, suéltame y dejame abrirles.

Su voz sonó mecánica, sin vida. El hombre la soltó y ella se levanto. Limpio sus lagrimas y forzando una sonrisa atendió a los oficiales.

Los policías le dijeron que los habían mandado cuando escucharon el grito de una mujer que venia de esa habitación. Ella rio y les dijo que si, había gritado porque un ratón la asustó. Los hombres, relajándose al ver que la situación no era tan terrible como pensaban, se retiraron entre risas. Ellos pensaron que habían asesinado a alguien.

—Si no tienes mas que decir, te sugiero que te vayas.— Dijo Sara mientras sostenía la puerta para que se quedara abierta.— No seria apropiado que tu mujer se inquietara al escuchar que su novio visita a otras damas.

Este se encamino a la salida y le dio una ultima mirada.

—Enviale mis saludos a Vietnam— Habiendo dicho eso, le azoto la puerta en sus narices.

Sara estaba que se la llevaba la…

 _ **Casablanca.**_

 _ **Argel.**_

 _ **Túnez.**_

 _ **Nápoles.**_

 _ **Cassino.**_

 _ **28 de Agosto, Ámsterdam.**_

Sara sostenía un librito en donde a llevaba su itinerario. Después del fiasco en Portugal, la mujer había seguido con su viaje por Marruecos, Argelia, Túnez e Italia. Ese recorrido le había llevado cerca de 13 días, después continuo por Suiza y Bélgica.

Ahora se encontraba en el balcón de un motel en el centro de la capital de los Países Bajos, bebiendo algo de Whiskey y tachando destinos turísticos a ver que se quedaba sin tiempo. Para su gran pesar, los países nórdicos habían sido descartados y la posibilidad de visitar a Matthew al final de su viaje se había reducido al mínimo.

Eso era lo que prevenía si Rusia aceptaba su petición y le permitía ir y venir por su territorio. Si el se negaba, haría una visita rápida al norte del continente europeo y pasaría los días restantes en la casa del canadiense.

 _ **3 de Septiembre, Moscú.**_

* * *

 _Damnnnnn! He aquí el cap siete. Ok, este episodio contiene fuertes referencias a mi otro fic Endure and surivive pero para resumirles la cosa, *toma aire* :_

 ** _SPOILER ALERT_**

 _Mexico y Canada emprendieron un viaje de año y pico para encontrar a E.U, Francia e Inglaterra durante la SGM. En una parada, en Austria para ser exactos, a ambos los intercepto la Gestapo y estuvieron a punto de enviar a Matt a un campo de concentración y a Sara la iba a ultrajar y después de eso la asesinarían. Pero como el canadiense es tan genial, mata a los oficiales pero uno de ellos logra herir al la mexicana y esta queda al borde de la muerte._

 ** _FIN DEL SPOILER_**

 _De cualquier modo, pueden leer el fic para mas información. Hay cierto simbolismo con la escena de la cama XD (si lo lees asi, parece que estoy hablando de algo lemon xD) El que Alfred la sostenga y prácticamente la deje atrapada son los deseos que internamente tiene de dominarla (tanto política como personalmente) y que con mucha fuerza de voluntad logra contener. (Obvio porque el esta con Lynh) Por eso tiene que decir cosas desagradables a la pobre Sara para quitarse esos pensamientos, (y ganas 7u7) de encima. De no haber sido por la policía, puedo decirles que lo mas probable es que se hubiese disculpado y probablemente la habría besado_

 _Se que esto puede ser un poquito fuerte pero meh, esto necesitaba mas drama. De hecho, las cosas se vana a poner mas truculentas a medida que avance la historia :D Yeii!_

 _cofcofcofcofcofalguiendijoposibleprumexcofcofcofcofcof ok no ._._

 _FUERTES DECLARACIONES XDDD_

 ** _Johana:_** _Hola de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por comentar! Yo no soy partidiaria de los cliches, y menos cuando te quieren meter a fuerza las Mary Sues. Y si, como has podido ver, ha logrado persuadir a Alfred para que buscara a Mexico pero las cosas no han salido de la manera ideal._

 ** _Pambisita:_** _Hey! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic y lamento que te hayas desvelado xD Solo una duda, ¿Por que sentimientos encontrados? Anyway, Espero que los capítulos siguientes sean de tu agrado y muchísimas gracias por comentar._

 ** _Guest:_** _Hola, gracias por leer! Bien, he aquí las acciones de Alfred, las cuales no son del todo buenas xD y para el próximo, México tendrá su respuesta por parte de Ruisia!_

 ** _Anima537:_** _Me alegra que te hayan encantado los caps, fueron hechos con mucho amor :3 ok no xD En el próximo cap se disiparan las dudas respecto a Ivan C: Gracias por comentar._

 ** _Valkyriene:_** _Gracias y no te disculpes, cuando tu puedas (y quieras) tu comenta! Yo no actualizaba por falta de tiempo sino por falta de ideas XDD Espero poder actualizar (otra vez) muy pronto C:_

 ** _Elena-Chan:_** _Hi! **7u7** alguien aquí si se dio cuenta de un pequeñito detalle xD Lo único que puedo decir es que será fuerte y con mucha, mucha sangre. Te agradezco por comentar!_

Gracias a todos por leer y...

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	8. Magnanimidad

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

 _ **3 de Septiembre, Moscú.**_

Sara había llegado a la capital rusa un día antes, se hospedo en un hotel bastante bonito y después de eso, camino por los alrededores de la Catedral de San Basilio. Cuando se cansó, se sentó en una banca y fijo su mirada en el edificio religioso.

Se devanaba los sesos, intentando formular su propuesta de manera que fuera difícil rechazarla.

Después de tanto pensar se decidió por ir al Kremlin. Daban igual los argumentos e ideas que pudiera expresarle al euroasiático, si algo distinguía a ese hombre era su enorme espontaneidad. Era tan impredecible que ella aun tenia sus dudas de como la recibiría. Tal vez Inglaterra tenia razón y este viaje era una completa idiotez. Quizás Rusia dejaría de lado el trato amistoso que ambos habían tenido tiempo atrás y que en cuanto la viera, la iba a torturar, asesinar y cortarla en trozos pequeños para después enviarla por paquetería a Estados Unidos y así hacerle saber a Alfred que ni aun sus aliados políticos mas cercanos podrían contra el poder de la URSS.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. Ese escenario propuesto por su mente era uno de los mas fatalistas (pero no por ello improbable) que podría imaginar. A lo mejor lo mas malo que pudiese pasar seria que le negaran el permiso o que la acusaran de espía y le encarcelaran. Para luego de ello ser deportada a su país. Las posibilidades eran muchas y la única persona que podía hacer sus temores realidad era el propio Iván.

Se quito el suéter rosa pálido que llevaba. Por los nervios y la caminata había comenzado a sudar. Afortunadamente, el vestido ligero purpura y el suave viento permitían que no le siguiera dando calor.

Por las calles de Moscú se escuchaba el taconeo constante provocado por una mujer que se había convertido en un manojo de nervios. Con el sentir de que a cada paso que avanzaba, estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Llego al palacio estatal del Kremlin pasadas las tres de la tarde. Cuando arribó al país, averiguo por medio de la gente que el gobierno celebraba allí varias reuniones de importancia. Tal vez podría encontrarse con Rusia. Y todo porque Sara no poseía ninguna dirección o telefono con el cual pudiera contactarlo. Todo era culpa de su gobierno y de Alfred. Gracias a su cercanía y a su dependencia política que tenia para con su vecino del norte, su nación no había tenido mas remedio que alinearse a su bando y ayudarlo en su lucha contra el comunismo.

Pero a nivel personal, la mexicana no se identificaba con ideología alguna. Ella solo quería que la dejaran en paz y que no se metieran en sus asuntos. Algo así como Suiza pero sin el poderío que aquella nación tenia.

La mujer divago en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a su destino. En cuanto entro al recinto, la marea de gente que iba y venia no tardo en envolverla y, confundida, se dirigió a un mostrador. En el mejor ruso que disponía le pregunto a una amable mujer que si algún Iván Braginski trabajaba por allí.

—¿Se podría saber para que lo busca?— La asistente le pregunto con inquietud.

—Es algo importante— Argumento la mexicana.

—Señora ¿puede darme mas detalles acerca de su visita?

—Lo siento, es que es confidencial— Sara murmuro.

—Lamento decirle que el Señor Braginski no recibe a nadie a menos que sea algún alto cargo del gobierno. Y además, no puedo interrumpirlo en este momento. Dio ordenes expresas de que nadie lo molestara.

—Señorita…—La mexicana entrecerró los ojos leyendo el gafete que tenia la mujer,— María, por favor, solo dígale que Sara Fernández esta aquí. Soy amiga de el y he venido desde México a hacerle una petición. En verdad, he pasado varios ratos desagradables en mi viaje hasta acá y si no me recibe en este momento, en el futuro quizás no pueda volver a venir. Se lo suplico. Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

La rusa suspiro. Se movió de allí y condujo a la visitante a una cafetería del recinto. Le dijo que debía quedarse en las inmediaciones del local hasta que ella viniera y le dijera que el ruso había accedido a verla. La mexicana acepto y le agradeció a la mujer.

Ella no vendría hasta cuatro horas mas tarde.

El lugar estaba semi vacío y después de un rato, México pidió un almuerzo ligero y en cuanto el mesero que trajo la orden, se atrevió a entablar una animada conversación con él. El hombre, quien se llamaba Pavel, se había quedado encandilado por lo amable que era la mexicana y en una peculiar forma de coqueteo, no dejaba que su taza de café se quedara vacía. Continuamente la llenaba de aquel liquido y se quedaba charlando con ella hasta que alguien mas requería de su ayuda.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Sara comenzó a pensar en como seria su vida si ella fuese una humana común y corriente. En media hora se imagino un futuro con el mesero guapo, rubio y de ojos tan azules como el cielo. Tal vez él la invitaría a salir y luego de algún tiempo se harían novios, le pediría matrimonio y ella accedería. Quizás tendrían dos o tres bebés y vivirían una vida simple y apacible en un barrio de la capital rusa. Pero esa era una forma de vivir que nunca podría tener. Era un futuro que jamás seria posible.

Porque ella no era una humana cualquiera y el no era una nación.

Suspiro con melancolía y en un gran esfuerzo, se quito de la cabeza aquellas ideas y trato de mostrarse siempre agradable para Pavel. Cuando la jornada laboral del mesero acabo, este tomo una rosa amarilla que pertenecía a uno de los centros de mesa de la cafetería y pegándole una nota, se la regalo. Se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa encantadora.

A México se le salió una ligera risa y se sonrojo. Hacia mucho tiempo que algún caballero había tenido semejante gesto de galantería para con ella. Agradeció el detalle y vio como el hombre se marchaba.

Leyo lo que estaba escrito en el pedazo de papel.

 _A Sara._

 _La hermosa turista a quien las flores envidian por ser mas bella que ellas._

 _Pavel Chekov._

Volvio a sonreir. Guardo el bonito regalo en la bolsa que traia y suspiro. Por culpa del café, las manos no dejaban de temblarle.

María regreso una media hora después de que el mesero se fuera. Le dijo que Iván había accedido a verla y le pedía disculpas por haberla hecho esperar demasiado.

La rusa le condujo por varios pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas de una enorme oficina. Le dijo que podía tocar y que entrara cuando se lo indicaran. Después de ello se esfumó.

Procedió a hacer lo que le dijeron y escucho como el propio comunista la dejaba pasar.

Braginski se levanto y le dio un apreton de manos fuertisimo que le dejo la mano adolorida. La invito a sentarse y ordeno a uno de sus asistentes que trajera té y bocadillos.

Habían cinco personas en el cuarto además del ruso y disimuladamente salieron de una por una. En ese lapso de tiempo, se pusieron al día en algunos temas personales y después de ello se enfocaron en platicar de cosas triviales. Cuando la quinta persona hubo salido y el mozo regresaba con una tetera, tazas y platos repletos de dulces, Iván se levando, despidió a su asistente y cerro la puerta.

A la mujer le invadió el temor cuando escucho el clic del seguro siendo puesto.

Tomo un bizcocho de chocolate de la bandeja que reposaba en el escritorio y comenzó a mordisquearlo. El ruso volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—No es por mostrar descortesía o ser inoportuno pero, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El hombre bebió un poco de té, luego de ello esbozo una amable sonrisa.

—He estado de vacaciones por Europa a lo largo de casi dos meses— Sara explico— Quiero aclararte que no vengo como una nación sino como alguien común y corriente y venia a pedirte algo.

—Oh, entiendo. Y dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

—Bien.— La mexicana carraspeo.— No estoy muy familiarizada con las normas que has impuesto sobre los viajeros en todo el territorio de la Unión Soviética. Solo quería pedirte que me dejaras pasar unas tres semanas en la Republica Democrática de Alemania.

—¿Y como para que?— El rubio sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

—Solo quiero visitar la ciudad y también tengo deseos de ver a Gilbert.

Rusia se quedo pensativo por un momento. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—No quiero ofenderte, querida camarada, pero no creo que sea posible lo que me estas pidiendo.— Adelantándose a la mujer, añadió— No es que desconfíe de ti pero puede que seas una espía al servicio de los Estados Unidos. Tal vez no por voluntad propia, se me pasa por la cabeza de que el cerdo capitalista te obligaría. Y es que tengo varias razones para sospechar.

—¿Disculpa? A ver, ¿serias tan amable de decirme que cosas he hecho para que pienses que soy una de ellos?

Rusia suspiro, tomo otro sorbo té y continuo.

—Hace casi un mes nos llegaron informes de que el patético maldito estuvo en Portugal en un viaje de incognito. Y según mis fuentes, dos de sus agentes venían acompañándolo. También me dijeron que estabas con ellos.

Sara asintió, sonriendo jocosamente.

—Bueno, al menos tus espías no persiguen a las personas de una forma tan obvia.

El ruso estallo en risas. Aquel comentario le había hecho gracia.

—Pero creo que deberías contratar gente mas competente y que te cuente los chismes completos. Lo que en realidad paso fue lo siguiente. Yo estaba en Lisboa. Comiendo en un restaurante feliz de la vida cuando me comenzaron a perseguir esos dos imbéciles agentes. No deje que me atraparan y logre llegar al hotel en donde me hospedaba. Cuando pensé que estaba a salvo, Estados Unidos estaba en mi habitación, sentado en un sillón como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo. La verdad no tengo idea de como logro entrar. Como sea, el estúpido ese, que ya sabia de mis planes de venir aquí, comenzó a exigirme que me regresara junto con el a América—La chica rodo los ojos. Visiblemente disgustada al recordar aquello.

—¿Y luego que sucedió?

—Pues obviamente le dije que no, le dije un par de cosas y el se enojo. Después me insulto y trato como si fuera basura.

Sara sonreía pero el ruso detecto que cada palabra que había dicho tenia rastros de rabia y decepción. Sentimientos que para el, no eran nuevos.

—Ya veo.— Rusia asintió— Lo que no me explico, es porque se tomo tantas molestias en venir para acá. ¿Por que no simplemente hacer que esos dos espías te secuestren y se encarguen de devolverte a tu país?

—Creo que es porque soy su vecina y piensa que lo voy a traicionar volviéndome una agente soviética. También esta eso de que las cosas en Cuba están muy delicadas y no quiere que otro americano se te una.

Sara sonrió.

—Además, ¿Sinceramente crees que con todo lo que me ha hecho ese bastardo, yo me arriesgaría a llevarle información sobre un país que no me ha lastimado?

Rusia ladeo la cabeza, aceptando que aquel era un buen punto.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—La tengo, camarada.

Iván suspiro y luego habló.

—Mira, no te dejare ir a donde tu quieres. Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme.— Braginski la observo— Ahora bien, si aun quieres ver a Gilbert, el esta obligado a reportarse, así como todos los miembros de esta gran republica, cada dos meses en este lugar. La próxima reunión se celebrara en siete días. Si aun estas aquí para ese entonces, no pondré objeción en que lo veas.

La mujer esbozo una radiante sonrisa.

—Eso estaría de maravilla. Te lo agradezco. En verdad.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida. El le pregunto en que hotel se estaba hospedando y ella le indico cual era. La invito a quedarse en su casa y antes de que Sara pudiera negarse, el hombre dijo que enviaría a alguien que pasara por ella mañana antes del mediodía. A la mujer no le quedo mas remedio que agradecer la súbita invitación.

Se despidieron en el cuarto y mientras el ruso quitaba el pestillo y abría la puerta, se coloco detrás de ella y le susurro al oído.

—Recuerda querida camarada, que serás recibida con los brazos abiertos en cuanto quieras unirte a nosotros. Estados Unidos te trata mal pero no olvides que siempre podrás hacerte una con Rusia.

El euroasiático lo había dicho todo en un tono tan bajo, frio y calculador que la mexicana sintió escalofríos. Asintió y se echo a andar por el corredor. Para Sara, aunque no lo imaginara, los siguientes días serian de lo mas extraños y alucinantes.

Pero muy lejos de allí, para Alfred, aquellas semanas restantes de septiembre se convertirían en una autentica pesadilla.

* * *

 _Emmmm, breve historia._

 _Tenia este capitulo hecho desde hace muchísimos días pero, han sido semana estresantes y digamos que estoy un poco fatigada. Supongo que aquel resfriado me afecto mas de lo que pensaba. Pero no se preocupen, habrá fic para rato! :D_

 _ **Sophiaarlet** : Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Pues, a mi me encantaría actualizar a la brevedad pero hay veces en que mi cerebro nomas no quiere cooperar xD Pero me alegra muchísimo que la historia te siga gustando y gracias en verdad por decir que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Muchisimos Saludos!_

 _ **Noble seis** : Gracias por comentar y que genial que esto te agrade! Intento que cada cap sea mejor que el anterior! :D_

 _ **MonserratPantoja** : *llora de felicidad* Hey! tanto tiempo y que genial que este relato medio extraño siga gustándote! Digamos que soy la Quicksilver de los fanfictions. Ya sabe, con la frase de "¿No lo viste venir?" XD ok no, y respecto al PruMex ejem... Digamos que la idea me venia cuando estaba escribiendo "Endure and Survive" pero la verdad no veía como meter momentos entre ellos y deje la idea. Hasta ahora. Lo que puedo adelantarte es que será un poco dramatico y cargado de Angst. Y he aquí la actualización (gracias, capitana obvio xD) Saludos! y gracias, por seguir leyendo mis cosas por tanto tiempo ya :)_

 _ **Anima537** : Hi! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Creo que puedo decirle que los próximos cap estarán llenos de drama y angst! Espero que sea de su agrado :)_

 _ **Johana** : Hola! Me alegra saber que lo escrito en el anterior capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero que los próximos le gusten aun mas! Y también le quiero dar las gracias por interesarse en esta historia cuando yo ya la daba por perdida c:_

 _Por ultimo, gracias a todos lo que leen esto y hare un pequeño concurso!_

 _A los que me digan en que serie, película o videojuego aparece el nombre del mesero de este cap, el coqueto Pavel Chekov, le hare un one-shot de lo que quiera! (menos yaoi, comedia o lemon xD)_

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	9. Dias extraños

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _ **4 de Septiembre, Moscú.**_

El coche llego a la hora indicada. Sara aun terminaba de hacer su maleta cuando un joven chofer toco a su puerta. Con la mejor de las cortesías le pregunto si podía llevarse su equipaje y esta le contesto que si. Una vez pagada la cuenta del hotel y con ella subida en el vehículo, emprendieron el viaje hacia el hogar del ruso.

—Sabe, imaginaba que en Rusia siempre hacia frio, incluso en verano.— La mujer hablo, en un intento por establecer una conversación luego de media hora de viaje sin hablar.

—La mayoría de los extranjeros piensan eso.— Respondió el conductor— Aunque si le puedo asegurar que cuando el Invierno llega, en ocasiones puede ser bastante cruel.

—Entiendo. Y dígame, ¿Aun falta mucho tiempo para llegar?

—Calculo que unos veinte minutos. La mansión del señor Braginski se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Debe ser tedioso viajar todos los días mas de una hora para llegar al trabajo— Expreso la mujer.

—No lo creo— Dijo el joven negando con la cabeza— A mi jefe le gusta conducir su auto y pasar esos largos ratos en el mas absoluto silencio. El me ha dicho que le ayuda a pensar.

El hombre la miro por un instante mediante el espejo retrovisor. La futura huésped traía una falda negra holgada que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, camisa verde fajada a la altura de la cintura y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Al percatarse de que el ruso la veía a ratos, esta le sonrió. El bajo la cabeza y siguió con la vista fija en la camino.

La charla había concluido.

El paisaje cambiaba conforme se acercaban a su destino. Las casas comenzaban a brillar por su ausencia y eran remplazadas por frondosos arboles que se situaban a ambos lados de la carretera. La morada se su anfitrión se encontraba al final del camino.

Las fachadas color blanco fueron lo que captaron su atención, después, los pilares que se extendían por todo el exterior, con decorados en azul turquesa que comenzaron a destacar. Bastante sencillo y simple. Propio del estilo Rococó. Se impresiono un poco al ver que el ruso vivía en un pequeño palacio de la edad imperial.

Iván la esperaba a los pies de una pequeña escalera que daba a la entrada del lugar. Con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir azul marino. No traía su bufanda ni el eterno abrigo beige. El calor que se sentía en Moscú lo había obligado a desprenderse de aquellas prendas. Cuando el coche se estaciono, el soviético le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a bajarse. El chofer desapareció con su maleta.

—Bienvenida seas a mi humilde hogar— Rusia sonrió mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la mujer. Sara lo acepto y juntos emprendieron un paseo.

Primero recorrieron el lugar por fuera, el viento les mecía suavemente la ropa. A lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de unas aves. Algunas nubes se vislumbraban en la cúpula celeste, pero ninguna de ellas podía opacar el sol.

—Este lugar data del siglo XVIII— Explico el hombre mientras caminaban— Cuando los zares aun gobernaban, esta era una especie de casa de campo de la aristocracia. Una versión diminuta del Palacio de Invierno que esta en San Petersburgo.

La mujer sonrió, asombrada por el dato.

—¿Y desde cuando vives aquí?—Pregunto.

—Mas o menos en 1933 vi que el lugar estaba abandonado así que decidí comprarlo al gobierno y darle mantenimiento. Se convirtió en mi residencia oficial hace 35 años.

—Fantástico— La joven esbozo una sonrisa.

Llegaron a los jardines, un pequeño lago se veía desde la puerta trasera de la casa. El cuerpo de agua cristalina estaba a unos 200 metros de distancia.

—Ahora te mostrare el interior y después de eso te llevare a tu habitación.—Dijo Iván mientras subían unos escalones y entraban al recinto.

—Esta bien.—Respondió la mujer.

México veía los pintorescos decorados. Algunas estatuas de mármol, pinturas que adornaban por completo los techos y cuadros de distintas personas. Alcanzo a distinguir los retratos de las hermanas del ruso. Por las vestimentas usadas, calculaba que eran de principios del siglo pasado. Cerca del que seria su cuarto, se encontraba uno de una muchacha pelirroja. Al pie de la pintura alcanzo a leer : "Anastasia".

Rusia la dejo en sus aposentos, le dijo que debía volver a la ciudad pero que estaría allí para la cena. La dejo al cuidado de un par de mucamas y del chofer que también fungía como mayordomo.

Sara no resistió la tentación de aventarse contra la cama una vez que el hombre se fue. El colchón era tan suave que parecía que se había arrojado a una nube. Las paredes tenían una especie de papel tapiz rosa pálido, con pequeños pájaros pintados en las paredes. Eran unas golondrinas. También habían un tocador, un par de buros, una mesita y un sillón.

Llamaron a su puerta y antes de que pudiera decir "adelante", la sirvienta se abrió paso. Llevaba una charola repleta de dulces y bizcochos acompañada de una tetera y tazas de porcelana. La mujer arqueo una ceja al ver que la joven se incorporaba y la saludaba con gesto amable. Dejo lo que traía sobre la mesa y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de allí.

—Que gente tan mas extraña— Murmuro Sara al tiempo en que mordía un panecillo de chocolate.

Con el paso de los días, la huésped podría definir su estancia en Rusia como una de las experiencias mas raras y curiosas de las que haya tenido memoria. Entre mas convivía con los empleados de Iván, mas le desconcertaba su comportamiento. Al principio, culpo la frialdad de estos a las costumbres locales. Pero un día, cuando en medio de la madrugada se levanto por un vaso de agua escucho que el chofer, quien se llamaba Vladimir, daba una especie de reporte con una radio portátil. Se quedo oyendo a hurtadillas, tratando de comprender lo que decía hasta que unos pasos que venían en su dirección la hicieron correr y esconderse. Cuando vio que nadie andaba por allí, huyo sigilosamente a su habitación.

Se quedo sedienta hasta el alba.

Después de aquella experiencia, comenzó a fijarse en las mucamas. Estas caminaban bastante erguidas, con la mirada al frente y actitud impasible. Noto también que mientras andaban, su brazo izquierdo permanecía pegado a su cuerpo mientras que el derecho se balanceaba con total normalidad. Esa forma de caminar le indico quienes conformaban el servicio de aquel hogar.

Militares. Quizás del ejercito rojo o agentes del gobierno.

Lejos de molestarse porque el ruso la mantuviera vigilada constantemente, dejo el tema de lado y trato de disfrutar el resto de su estancia. Al contrario de los agentes de Estados Unidos, los soviéticos se mantenían al margen de la vida de la huésped y solo se dedicaban a observarla y atenderla.

Ahora bien, la reunión que las republicas soviéticas tenían programada para el 10 de septiembre se pospuso hasta el 24 de ese mismo mes.

Aquello termino por derrumbar los planes que tenia Sara de visitar a Canadá, ya que con ese nuevo cambio, ahora solo le restaba una semana de convivencia con el prusiano y los días contados para regresarse. Debía volver a mas tardar el 3 de octubre a su país. Los juegos olímpicos estaban cerca y ella quería ver, con sus propios ojos, que los preparativos hechos para la justa deportiva estaban listos.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que podría ir en Diciembre a visitar a Matthew.

Rusia, por otro lado, en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a llevarla al teatro Bolshói a ver las puestas en escena que el ballet local ofrecía. Vieron la interpretación de "El cascanueces", "La bella durmiente" y "El lago de los cisnes". A Sara le encantaron los espectáculos y la experiencia en el teatro fue tan bonita que se prometió que una vez que volviese a México, tenia que ir a Bellas Artes a ver lo primero que se presentase.

Durante ese par de semanas, Braginski tomo unas cortas vacaciones y paseo a su invitada a lo largo y ancho de Moscú. El soviético le hablaba de todos los lugares que visitaban, siempre sonriendo y con la joven tomada de su brazo. Un día antes de que la reunión tuviera lugar ocurrió algo bastante extraño. Curioso a decir verdad.

 _ **23 de Septiembre.**_

Durante una visita a la plaza roja, México pregunto si podían ir a un bar a divertirse. Iván negó con la cabeza. Le confeso que solo los extranjeros podían ir a esos lugares y que para los ciudadanos, el tan solo entrar a esos establecimientos podía considerarse una actividad ilegal.

—¿Y por que?— Pregunto la mexicana con curiosidad.

La hizo prometer que no diría nadie lo que estaba a punto de confiarle. Ella acepto.

—La gente cuando esta ebria tiende a hablar mas de lo usual, y como personas de otros países frecuentan esos lugares es posible que nuestra gente pueda filtrar información que puede utilizar el enemigo en nuestra contra.— Explico el ruso sonriendo.

—Ah, de acuerdo, ese es un buen punto— Medito la mexicana mientras seguían caminando. La noche estaba esplendorosa con su cielo lleno de estrellas. A lo lejos, la catedral de San Basilio lucia maravillosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en toda su estadía el ruso evitaba hablar de temas peliagudos como el gobierno, su lucha contra el "cerdo capitalista" y los conflictos que se estaban viviendo en algunos de los países miembros de la URSS. Como a México no le interesaba la política jamás pregunto y el, agradeciendo ese poco interés, no decía nada de esas cosas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de la propuesta.

—Pero si quieres beber algo— Murmuro Braginski—Tengo mis reservas vodka en la mansión, ¿te gustaría tomar un poco?—Ofreció de buena gana.

Ella asintió y juntos se regresaron a donde el coche estaba estacionado

Ya en la casa y a altas horas de la madrugada, Rusia y México conversaban sin parar. Rusia planeaba patearle el trasero a Alfred en las olimpiadas. Sara esperaba que sus atletas ganaran algunas medallas. Que si Cuba esto, que si Berlín lo otro.

Los tragos de la bebida rusa fueron aumentando y con ello, los insultos hacia Estados Unidos por parte del comunista crecieron de manera descomunal. La joven estaba entonada pero aun era capaz de entender lo que hacia. Iván, por otro lado, comenzaba a ponerse un poco… inconveniente. No un borracho peligroso, si una persona mas desinhibida.

Ambos estaban a puertas cerradas en un saloncito. Un tocadiscos estaba encima de la mesa y Rusia comenzó a revisar discos y puso uno al azar. El sonido de la música se hizo presente.

" _ **Strange Days"**_

 _ **The Doors.**_

—Bailemos mi querida camarada— El hombre la tomo de la mano, México no se resistió y comenzaron a danzar al son de la melodía.

No era precisamente una pieza musical para bailar. Era Rock Psicodélico. De ese que escuchaban los hippies cuando se drogaban o fumaban sus cigarrillos rellenos de marihuana y todo para ellos todo se transformaba en buena onda.

Daban pasos torpes, se pisaban continuamente y aun así se reían. Como si fuese la cosa mas divertida del mundo.

En un momento dado de la canción. Iván la tomo por la cintura, acercándola cada vez mas a su cuerpo. Aquella situación comenzaba a ponerse peligrosa.

—No le digas al imbécil de tu vecino que me gustan este tipo de canciones— Murmuro al oído de la mujer.— Me haría burla el resto de su vida.

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas al ruso y en el estribillo final, Rusia tenia arrinconada a la mujer contra la pared. Se agacho un poco y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

Sara no sabia que hacer. Aquella situación parecía de lo mas irreal, sentía las pulsaciones pesadas que su corazón nervioso provocaba, estaba tan sonrojada que de seguro hasta el ombligo se le había puesto rojo. El comunista acaricio sus brazos desnudos, el vestido desmangado color amarillo canario se mantuvo su lugar. Sintió escalofríos. Toco unos mechones de piel entre sus dedos. Olio su cuello. El aroma del perfume francés, Chanel No.5, termino por embriagarlo.

—Iván—Murmuro la joven.

El soviético no dejaba de verle la cara, los pómulos, las cejas bien definidas, pestañas tupidas, sus ojos con todo y sus iris verdosas. Le miraba la boca.

—Tomare lo que es mío, ¿Da?— Susurro al tiempo en que se acercaba.

—¿Que?

Braginski le tomo la cara con sus manos y comenzó a besarla. Primero eran tímidos besos, roces de labios acompañados de suspiros, las manos de Sara se mantuvieron pegadas a su cuerpo. El ruso la tomo por la cintura y la acerco aun mas a el, como si eso fuera posible. El contacto se profundizaba, pero también mantenía un tanto de decencia. Ambos sentían una irrefrenable necesidad de amor, ambos tenían un hueco en el corazón que parecía no se llenaba con nada mas que con las emociones que fluían en ese momento. Sara dejo de sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. Los nervios se disiparon y se tranquilizo. Braginski se separo. Unieron sus frentes por tan solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que el ruso azotara contra el suelo.

Aquellos días en la Unión Soviética podrían definirse como extraños pero hasta cierto punto, felices.

Sara ignoraba que aquella noche seria la ultima en la que tuviera cierta tranquilidad y deleite en su cabeza. Las semanas venideras no tardaban en llegar y con ello, su calvario apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _Ya se lo que van a decir. "¿Pero Ryna, no se supone que seria PruMex?" Y yo les dire, claro que habrá también de eso pero antes, teníamos que ver esto. Hasta cierto punto, la letra de esta canción habla un poco de los capitulo que han de venir. La Unión Soviética siempre se me ha hecho algo tan irreal y hasta cierto punto, cuando veo documentales de como era la vida por esos lares, me recuerdan siempre a mi infancia vivida en Mexico. Y créanme que esas memorias son para mi bastante extrañas pero al menos, era feliz en esa época._

 ** _Sophiaarlet:_** _Hola y muchísimas gracias por comentar! te agradezco mucho tu bonitas palabras y efectivamente, es de Star Trek y usted se ha ganado *inserte voz de programa de concursos* UNNNNN ONEEEE-SHOOOOT, dime de que lo quieres y yo con gusto lo escribiré y publicare :D Gracias por participar y Bye Bye!_

 ** _Johana:_** _Hi! Awww Gracias por seguir leyendo este relatito y también gracia por las cosas que menciona en su fic, respecto a lo de Rusia, pues, digamos que se unio a el pero no como nación, sino como persona c: Y respecto a Estados Unidos, no tarda en aparecer otra vez! Gracias por comentar!_

 ** _AlexBeatlemaniaca:_** _Holo! Gracias por comentar, y si, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Mexico y Rusia son muy interesantes. Ambos países, aunque no lo parezca, tienen varias cosas en común, y con este cap quería demostrar que también son personas que necesitan amor. Awss! El asombroso viene en el próximo capitulo y en cuanto a USA, solo dire que Vietnam termino por hacerse comunista y que E.U. tuvo que cargar con el lastre de esa guerra hasta nuestros días. :S Muchisimas gracias por leer!_

 ** _Elena-chan:_** _Y usted joven dama también ha ganado UNNNN AAAAAAAAUUUUUTOOOOOO ah no verdad xD Se ha ganado usted un One-Shot! Solo digame de que lo quiere y yo se lo hago y publico :D Sep, soy fan de Star Trek y me atrapaste xDD Respecto a lo del 2 de Octubre, recuerdo que cuando tenia como 9 años vi una película que se llamaba "Rojo Amanecer", Oh men, me traume como nunca y en verdad, ese ha sido uno de los episodios mas negros en la historia de Mexico. Tan solo con recordarlo me pongo nerviosa. Gracias por leer!_

 ** _IceLemonTea:_** _Aww , gracias por leer y comenta. Quien dijo que no se podía xD he aquí un poco de romanticismo entre este par de locos, espero de todo corazón que este pedacito de RuxMex haya sido de tu agrado! Adieu._

 ** _Anima537:_** _Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, espero que este también lo sea! :D_

 ** _Victoria Grayson:_** _No te negare que me saque un poco de onda al recibir el fis, no por lo que contiene, sino porque te me habías desaparecido y fue una grata sorpresa el que te hayas animado a hacer un review. Y como advertencia, creo que se acerca una respuesta de proporciones enciclopédicas xD._

 _Como dijo Jack el destripador, vamos por partes._

 _El que México corriera es en cierto sentido una acción realista porque vamos, ella no sabe si es solo un agente el que la persigue o varios, y no tiene ni idea delo que le van a hacer. Además esta en un país extranjero y no posee armas. Recuerdas un capitulo de Endure and Survive donde Prusia le dice que a ella no le conviene el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues bien, Sara solo sigue ese consejo._

 _Con lo del toque... tienes razón, pero es que se me hace muy difícil seguir el canon y poner ese tipo de personalidad que tiene Alfred en el fic, no se, conozco a un hombre llamado Donovan (es anglosajón y toda la cosa) y me baso en el para reflejar las actitudes de Estados Unidos. Es un intento por alejarlo del cliché y hacerlo un poco mas realista. Se que hasta cierto punto eso esta mal pero no sabia como darle una apariencia mas seria al gringo, y hacer que actué como una persona de casi trecientos años y no como un chaval inexperto de 20._

 _Respecto a que México siempre esta triste, es por tres razones. La primera es que cuando comencé a concebir en mi cabeza el personaje, siempre era así. Con esa actitud y digamos que mi mente se quedo trabada y cuando quiero hacer algo diferente no me sale nada y me bloqueo xD y la segunda razón... ok, esto es una broma privada y un tanto enferma. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en mis fic en donde Sara aparece, la desgracia siempre la persigue y en ocasiones no tiene un final feliz? Es algo que hago a propósito xD Se que esta mal e intentare que mi pobre OC sea mas feliz!:D Y la tercera... please no te enojes. Aborrezco que se enojen sin enojarse y que se quejen. Perdoname pero es que de tanto OC que lei y que retrataban a México así terminaron por asquearme! (Espero que intuyas a que OC me refiero) Pero te prometo que tratare de hacer a Sara mas positiva pero en definitiva no creo poner esa clase de actitudes._

 _Los diálogos! tienes completamente la razón, tratare de hacer mas conversaciones :D y e_ _n el prox cap aparecerá Prusia! y pues en este me esforcé por hacer que Rusia y Mexico tuvieran un poco de alegría y jovialidad!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por tu review y si alguien tiene derecho a crear una critica constructiva eres tu, porque estuviste al principio de mi otra historia cuando apenas tomaba el ritmo de FF y la apoyaste un monton. En verdad te lo agradezco y lol, creo que ni errores de redacción tiene tu review xD Bye bye Victoria! :D_

 _También quiero dar infinitas gracias a **AIcrisantemo** por darle follow y favorito y a mi querida **Sesel Blue** por animarse a leer este bodrio xD_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_

 ** _Larga vida y prosperidad._**


	10. La trilogía

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _ **Primera parte**_

 _ **Efecto domino.**_

Acostada en ese cama de hospital, con la piel quemada y los pulmones ardiendo por culpa del incendio, Lynh observa la parpadeante luz que tiene el propósito de iluminar su habitación. Desde hace rato escucha el zumbido de un mosquito que da vueltas a su alrededor. Pero eso no le importa, no después de lo que paso esta mañana. Cuando la muerte vino del cielo, y las llamas arrasaron la selva en donde estaba.

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió todo. Comprendió que siempre había estado en el bando equivocado, que apoyaba a un gobierno al que ni siquiera le importaba. Supo que su aliado en realidad era su mas grande rival.

Debió haberlo anticipado. Sus intuición le decía que los extranjeros nunca traían cosas buenas. Primero había sido Francia y justo cuando se libro de el, venían los estadounidenses, rusos y chinos a tratar de convencerla de que sus formas de gobierno eran las mejores, que debían unirse contra el enemigo. Como sus gobiernos no se reunificaron tuvo ante si dos caminos a escoger.

Capitalismo o Comunismo.

Eligio al primero. Ella rememoraba el día en que lo había decidido. Antes de que el alba viniera, ella ya iba en camino a Saigón, y con ello, comenzó con un viaje que no terminaría hasta varios años después, en aquel cuarto de hospital.

Vino a su memoria el día en que lo conoció.

Insípido.

Fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al ver en persona a Alfred F. Jones.

Tal ves fue un mal augurio el que ella le encontrara cierto parecido con Francis, como si otra época de sufrimiento volviese a repetirse pero ahora con otra persona que tenia el cabello amarillo. Se quito esas ideas de la cabeza. Mientras se mantuvieran solo como asesores militares y políticos y se abstuvieran de intervenir directamente en el conflicto todo estaría bien.

La convivencia con el podía describirse como extraña. Alfred trataba de enseñarle de la manera mas cordial el como manejar distintos tipos de armas y técnicas de combate. Cuando la vietnamita no comprendía un concepto o se trababa con algo, Jones enseguida mostraba signos de frustración. Suspiraba y resoplaba con bastante frecuencia.

Lynh sabia que el no quería estar allí y la verdad, no podía culparlo.

La situación no era la mejor y un hombre que había tenido una vida privilegiada en comparación con la suya no estaba acostumbrado a pasar por todas las incomodidades que estaban en su país. Las inclemencias del tiempo, el que siempre estuviera alerta ante cualquier ataque proveniente del norte y estar lejos de su hogar por largos periodos de tiempo eran ingredientes para que el americano no tuviera la mejor de las actitudes.

También estaba el hecho de que el no apoyaba la presencia de su gobierno en aquel país. Algo que era bastante irónico tomando en cuenta la posición que el ostentaba. Y, tal vez sonara estúpido pero el ni siquiera entendía las razones por las cuales tenia que estar allí. Sus jefes le habían explicado una teoría. El supuesto efecto domino. Le dijeron que si Vietnam del Sur caía en las manos del gobierno comunista, en poco tiempo, países de aquella área no tardarían en asociarse con la URSS. Aquello, desde el punto de vista sus lideres, era un verdadero peligro para su propia seguridad.

Eso no termino por convencer al rubio pero no podía poner objeciones. A pesar de ello, la frágil alianza entre naciones totalmente opuestas se puso en marcha.

Poco tiempo después, los rumores de una supuesta relación romántica entre el y Lynh no tardaron en aparecer. El sospechaba que el cotilleo inicial había provenido de la siempre perturbada imaginación de cierto francés. Las miradas poco disimuladas, risitas y sus guiños con pizcas de glamour le habían terminado por fastidiarlo. Cada que se lo topaba en las conferencias mundiales, el le sonreía y le daba una palmada en la espalda. Todo un encanto. ¿Por que no se moría?.

Para su mala suerte, la mayoría de los países también tenían esas ideas tan estúpidas en sus cabezas. Aquella situación le era en absoluto incomprensible. La vietnamita y el ni siquiera llevaban un trato tan cercano como para al menos ser considerados amigos. Solo salían y se sentaban juntos pero alguien que fuera observador se daría cuenta enseguida de que apenas y se soportaban. Por eso Lynh le sonreía a cada país que se acercaba a saludarla. Porque en cada nación veía un posible aliado y alguien que podría ayudarla a sacarse de encima a Estados Unidos.

Ahora Alfred además de soportar a sus lideres, una aliada caótica a la cual no comprendía, también tenia que lidiar con las ideas estúpidas provenientes de personas con mentalidades tan huecas que ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente listas como para sospechar que entre ellos las cosas no estaban bien.

De cualquier modo, su jefe decidió que los rumores siguieran. Era preferible que todo el mundo pensara en ideas cursis y no en la extrema injerencia que el gobierno norteamericano tenia en los asuntos políticos de Vietnam del Sur.

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte.**_

 _ **El tigre y el elefante.**_

 _"Sera una pelea entre un elefante y un tigre. Si el tigre se queda quieto el elefante lo aplastara sin remedio; pero si el tigre nunca se quedara quieto, saltara sobre el lomo del elefante, arrancándole grandes trozos de carne para después esconderse en la jungla. Así, el elefante morirá desangrado."_

 _ **Agosto 2, 1964.**_

El ataque al USS Maddox fue la excusa perfecta para que Estados Unidos interviniera de lleno en la contienda. Desde aquel incidente, los contingentes traídos desde Norteamérica comenzaron a luchar lado a lado con los sur vietnamitas. Aunque mas parecía que quienes en realidad defendían a Saigón eran los estadounidenses y no los locales. Eran tan indisciplinados e imprudentes que cometían la estupidez de escuchar la radio a todo volumen en plena selva, a merced de sus enemigos.

Desde esa fecha, la cruenta guerra civil que se libraba entre Vietnam del Norte y Vietnam del sur empezó una escalada de violencia sin precedentes. Comenzaron a verse matanzas perpetuadas por ambos bandos. El norte, con un mayor entrenamiento y grandes ganas de luchar por lo que consideraban justo, no escatimaban en esfuerzos por tratar de acabar con sus enemigos y seguir avanzando hasta Saigón. Durante todo ese tiempo, la personalidad de Alfred comenzó a tornarse mas oscura. El Vietcong tenia como estrategia el atacar a los pelotones que se internaban por las vastas selvas, causar el mayor daño posible, salir huyendo y esfumarse de allí.

Ellos, los del norte dijeron que lucharían eternamente. Alfred no pensó que hablaran enserio.

El norteamericano, quien no terminaba por acostumbrarse a las extrañas tierras, comenzó a ponerse paranoico, como si en cualquier lugar y momento un enemigo saliera de la vegetación con el único objetivo de rebanarle la garganta. Sus jefes recurrieron a la gasolina gelatinosa o napalm y también al agente naranja para poder acabar con las tupidas selvas que servían como refugio para las fuerzas del norte.

Funciono, por un corto espacio de tiempo.

Durante todos esos días, Alfred no dejaba de cuestionar mas y mas a sus superiores de el porque su gente peleaba en tierras extranjeras, no se hacia la idea de que sus compatriotas murieran por defender un estado que se podría considerar fallido, que estaba corrupto hasta los cimientos. Una parte recóndita de su ser le decía que daba lo mismo si ellos se hacían comunistas. De todos modos, personalmente hablando, Vietnam no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Por ello, solicitaba permisos para poder regresar a América cada que el quisiera. Cuando lo hacia, se quedaba en su casa escuchando música. La soledad lo carcomía y comenzó a tirarse a los vicios. Primero fueron las cajetillas de cigarrillos. Después, las interminables borracheras. Y aunque deseaba la compañía de su hermano y la vecina sureña, el no los buscaba.

Temía hacerles el mismo daño que le estaba causando a Lynh.

Un día, mientras llegaban en una comunidad cercana a la línea de frente, el rubio comenzó a divisar un montón de cadáveres. Los cuerpos estaban apostados a ambos lados del camino, una vez que entraron a la aldea, lo que encontraron los estremeció. Cada hombre, mujer y niño había sido asesinado. El lugar había sido prácticamente arrasado, llevado al exterminio. Aun no salían de su asombro cuando varios guerrilleros del Vietcong salieron de entre las sombras. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de irse a refugiar cuando las granadas comenzaron a explotar. Las esquirlas de metralla se incrustaron en el pecho del estadounidense. Lo hicieron caer de espaldas. Mirando al cielo.

De pronto, el agua comenzó a caer. Ahogando los lamentos y gritos de su pelotón. Los hombres, en su mayoría jóvenes, gritaban de dolor mientras trataban de cubrir las hemorragias. A los mas afortunados le habían sido mutiladas algunas extremidades. Otros, veían como sus intestinos salían de su caja torácica si que ellos pudieran hacer nada. La sangre y el agua se mezclaron con la tierra formando una especie de estanque. La lluvia cayo y cayo. No fue sino hasta una semana después que soldados americanos encontraron Jones a un kilometro de allí. El se había estado arrastrando, tratando de ignorar el dolor que emanaba de su torso. Estaba completamente lleno de lodo y sangre. Algunos de sus dedos ya no portaban uñas, habían sido arrancadas como resultado de que el americano se tuviese que agarrar de la tierra para seguir avanzando.

Lo vieron totalmente roto, medio muerto. A la espera de que un alma compasiva le diera un tiro en la cabeza.

Eso habia ocurrido a finales de la primavera de 1967 y después de una operación para sacarle la metralla le permitieron volver a su nación.

Se gano su boleto a casa.

Naturalmente, pensó que nunca tendría que volver a Vietnam pero se equivoco.

Ahora estaba frente a Lynh en aquella cama de hospital. La veía consumirse mientras ella le miraba. Ninguno de ellos tenia la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. No personalmente y aunque ellos fueran representaciones de sus naciones, también eran seres humanos con cualidades y defectos, personas que sentían alegría y sufrimiento.

Se quedo allí unos cuantos minutos, luego, se levanto de la incomoda silla.

— _Farewell—._

Alfred se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir cuando la vietnamita hablo.

—Tu no le das esperanza a la gente… tu se las quitas y no sabes cuanto deseo que alguien te quite a ti la tuya—.

El americano se volvio.

—¿Y quien ha dicho que aun no me la han quitado?

* * *

 _ **Tercera parte.**_

 _ **Castigo.**_

Era un cuatro de julio cuando Matthew lo notó.

Llevaba una botella de vino y un pastel. Era el cumpleaños de su hermano y había que celebrar. Toco varias veces el timbre pero nadie le abrió. El auto de su hermano estaba estacionado frente a la casa lo cual le indicaba que el se encontraba allí. Dejo los comestibles en la acera y comenzar a forzar la cerradura. Logro entrar en el hogar de su hermano. Puso lo que llevaba en la mesa del comedor y empezó a internarse en las habitaciones. Escuchaba el tenue sonido de una canción, era "Piece of my heart" de Janis Joplin. Entre mas se acercaba, comenzaba a oir tambien la voz de Alfred.

El aludido estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la alcoba, sudando profusamente y respirando de manera bastante agitada. Hablaba incoherentemente.

Por el lugar había una jeringas usadas y una botella de morfina.

Matthew trato de ayudarlo pero fue imposible moverlo de allí. Jones no hacia mas que tratar de defenderse y murmurar una frase que al menos para el canadiense no tenia ningun sentido.

— _I know what it' s like to be dead—._

Unas cuantas horas después y luego de que su mal viaje hubiese terminado, Matt lo llevo a rastras al hospital.

Supo que su hermano tenia los nervios destruidos. Que cada ruido ensordecedor, rechinido o tenue sonido provocaba que su hermano se sobresaltara y comenzara a buscar la amenaza inexistente. De la propia boca del estadounidense se entero de que hacia unos cuantos meses que era adicto al acido y que desde el incidente con la granada no podía vivir sin morfina.

Todo lo que le estaba pasando era su castigo. Uno que, según el, merecía totalmente.

 _ **7 de Agosto, Portugal.**_

Aun estaba sintiendo los efectos del sindrome de abstinecia cuando Sara entro. Casi le destruyo el cerebro cuando escuchar el grito ensordecedor que provino de ella.

—¡¿Que rayos haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar?—.

El siguió imperturbable, sentado en aquel sillón, la miraba como si fuera una completa traidora. La intensa paranoia que aun sentía le hacia pensar que el que ella quisiera ir a Rusia significaba que se estaba uniendo al enemigo.

—Y bien, ¿no piensas contestarme?—.

—Arriba. Nos devolvemos a América en este instante.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta del peligro en el que te expusiste? El que quieras ir a Rusia y después a Alemania del Este. ¿En que rayos estas pensando?

" _¿Acaso planeas traicionarme?"_

—Ah, con que ya te fueron con el chisme.

—¿No te queda claro lo que tu vida significa? Hacer ese tipo de cosas, ponerte en riesgo. ¿Qué ni siquiera te importa?

" _¿No te imaginas lo que me pasaría si te mueres?"_

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es. Mi gobierno tiene varios acuerdos con el tuyo, y viendo que esto es algo que puede afectarme, se convierte en algo de mi interés.

—Bueno, tu lo has dicho. Esto tendría consecuencias para ti si estuviera haciendo algo relacionado con la política, pero para tu buena fortuna este viaje es enteramente personal. Así que te agradecería que no te metieras en lo que no te importa.

Ella tenia razón, y aquello comenzaba a molestarle.

—Eso no me interesa. Empaca tus cosas que nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¿Y si digo que no?

El joven se sobo las sienes.

—Si no me equivoco, las personas que me seguían eran de los tuyos, ¿no es así?

Alfred asintió.

 _"Son una protección Sara, no quiero que te pase nada malo, no como a la gente de Vietnam, no como lo que paso con mi pelotón, no quiero que nadie te haga daño"_

—Bien, te lo advierto. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que me largo a Rusia indefinidamente y me uno al que tu llamas cerdo comunista. Lo digo enserio, no me importan las consecuencias.

—¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?—.

—Claro, al menos el no manda a espiar a supuestos aliados. En ese contexto, es mejor hombre que tú.

Aquello le rompió los nervios y sin tener completo control de sus acciones el estadounidense se lanzo contra ella. La estrello contra la cama mientras tomaba sus manos y las sujetaba. Ambos se estremecieron.

—No te atrevas siquiera a pensar en ello—.

" _¡No pienses en ello, por favor!"_

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a amenazarme así?— La mujer lo miraba despectivamente.

" _No es una amenaza, es una suplica"_

—Suéltame. Tu no eres nadie como para venir a hacerme esto.

Ella estaba en lo cierto y aquello comenzaba a romperle el corazón.

La cabeza comenzaba a sudarle y la ira trepo a el. Comenzó a sentirse fuera de si.

Alfred apretó mas las muñecas y acerco su rostro al de la dama. Puso sus labios a unos centímetros del oído de la mujer y murmuro.

—Tienes razón, no soy nada tuyo y nunca lo fui. Recuerdo que estuviste tan patética aquella vez que cuando me confesaste que me amabas. Y también cuando viniste a buscarme, durante la guerra. Te viste tan estúpida y simplona que no me quedo mas remedio que abrazarte y confieso que llore porque me diste tanta lastima. Como un perro mojado y hambriento bajo la lluvia. Dabas tanto asco que estuve a punto de vomitar, pero mi cortesía me impidió apartarme de ti.

—Basta—.

Quiso detenerse pero no pudo. Quiso decir lo que realmente sentía pero no lo logro.

—Lynh es mejor que tu. Es mas hermosa, mas agradable y mucho mas interesante. Y lo mejor de todo es que podre estar con ella indefinidamente y no tendré que importunarme por una pobre nación que se volvió mortal.

Al terminar de decir aquello y mientras le estrujaba las muñecas, Alfred sintió las líneas cicatrizadas que invadían la piel suave y tersa de la mujer. Alzo su rostro para poder observarlas y cayo en la cuenta de lo que esas heridas significaban.

Un intento de suicidio.

Después de ello, fue consiente de que la vio llorar y de que Sara lo echo de allí. ¿Por que rayos no lo dijo la verdad? ¿Por que no le conto todo lo que había sucedido y el porque de su ausencia?

Caminando por las calles de Lisboa, empezó a sentirse totalmente miserable.

Tenia la tentación de volver allí y rogar que lo disculpara, decirle que todo lo que le había dicho no eran mas que mentiras y también confesarle que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella desde hacia muchos años. Decirle que ella era su mundo.

Pero, después pensó _¿Para que?._

Ella había seguido, continuado sin el y al parecer le estaba yendo de maravilla. Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así y de una vez por todas, dejarla ir.

Al fin y al cabo, aquello era parte de su castigo.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Después de un mes y viendo The Force Awakens he aquí el cap 10. Perdón por la larga espera y es que este capitulo en realidad iba a ir mas adelante pero a causa de un par de reviews que llegaron me sentí obligada a cambiar un poco la estructura. Es por ello que lo escrito aquí este un poco anticlimático pero bueno. Como pueden ver hay muchísimas notas históricas pero no las pondré aquí porque en si no son relevantes para el desarrollo de la historia y también porque no quiero aburrirlos con tanto dato. Lo que puedo decirles es que la actitud de Alfred va mas acorde a la que tenia el pueblo estadounidense en aquel tiempo. ¿Recuerdan el movimiento Hippie? Pues digamos que es una representación de ello. Digo, hasta Muhammad Ali rechazó ir a combatir a Vietnam._

 ** _Victoria Grayson:_** _Como has podido ver, tuve un gravísimo problema con el bloqueo xDD En el próximo capitulo creo que saldrá Prusia y espero no tardarme tanto en escribirlo. Muchísimas gracias por leer :D y gracias por tu otro review, me animaste bastante._

 ** _Hikari:_** _Vale, gracias por leer y me alegra que unas cosa del fic te gusten y mi forma de narrar te agrade. Dejando de lado eso, como podrás_ _date cuenta, ellos no son pareja y en ningún momento del fic yo dije que lo eran. algunas personas que me han leído se han dado cuenta de que mientras las cosas van predecibles es porque un giro de tuerca se avecina y bueno, honestamente no me importa lo que hagan otras autoras. Si, las he leído y si, no me gustan para nada sus caracterizaciones pero hey, son sus fics y ella pueden hacer lo que les plazca con ellos sin que les importe nuestra opinión. No me lo tomo a mal porque a fin de cuentas es tu opinión y te has expresado sin sonar grosera y bueno, cuando se trate de mis fics, no puedes dar por hecho una cosa hasta que yo no la confirme._

 _Lo de los ojos verdes se explica en Endure and Survive creo que es en el cap 18 o 19 no lo recuerdo._

 _Que tengas bonito día. :D_

 ** _Johana:_** _Sep, me encanta romper con los estereotipos y si, es de la guerra fría. Muchísimas gracias por leer!:D_

 ** _IceLemonTea:_** _Aww muchísimas gracias por leer y me alegra muchísimo que el fic te haya animado. Intentare escribir un poco de estos dos en el futuro c:_

 ** _Anima537:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y he aquí el cap, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. :D_

 ** _Amissia2234:_** _Oh, que genial, lees muy rápido y en verdad gracias por leer y comentar y he aquí el nuevo cap :D_

 ** _Lucy:_** _Honestamente no se si tomar esto como una opinión ya que en todo lo que he leído no es mas que un berrinche de tu parte. Pero de igual modo tratare de responderlo. En todo lo que respecta a Vietnam, pues ya has leído que en ningún momento se le ridiculizo y whatever. En cuanto a Estados Unidos, el es así por que yo quiero y si no te gusta pues sorry. Y realmente no me interesa la relación que lleve México con Estados Unidos y se bastante de la guerra de Vietnam como para decirte que ambos bandos realizaron masacres y no solo fueron los americanos. Ah y para que lo sepas el Napalm es lo que comúnmente se llama gasolina gelatinosa y no tiene nada que ver con el agente naranja._

 _¿Y también me pides que me adhiera al canon cuando en Hetalia las cosas se satirizan y nada se toma enserio? Really? Además, esto es un fanfic, no la paz en medio oriente, y es que el que te tomes tan enserio lo que he escrito es algo extraño. Y si, ustedes tienen derecho a opinar pero yo también puedo seguir escribiendo lo que me plazca, es mi fic a fin de cuentas y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el._

 _Tampoco me importa si me respetas. Es mas, respondí a tu berrinche por cortesía, algo que tu no tienes._

 ** _Elena-Chan:_** _xD, estoy trabajando en tu fic y creeme que tratare de publicarlo pero es que en verdad me has dado un genero que me es muy complicado xD Pero, veré que puedo hacer e intentare no falla. Muchísimas gracias por leer C:_

 _Muchisimas gracias a **mirty love, amissia 2243** y a **Iztpapalotl-Iztaxochitl** (muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me han animado mucho c:) por darle follow y favorito c:_

 _Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias son libres de hacerlos y bien, espero que le haya gustado y si no pues ni modo. :D_

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	11. Rozmowa

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _ **24 de Septiembre, Moscú.**_

Sara suspiro.

La joven llevaba mas de tres horas esperando en el lobby del palacio del Kremlin. Bajo el brillante sol de septiembre aguardaba a que Prusia saliera de aquella reunión para darle una agradable sorpresa.

Dados los acontecimientos de ayer, la mexicana habia decidido que al día siguiente partiría hacia su hogar. Aquel suceso había sido de lo mas extraño y algo en su cabeza le decía que no era del todo correcto. El ruso la seguia tratando como si aquello no hubiese sucedido. Como si eso no fuera de importancia.

Para ambos, fue un beso sin amor.

Tan distinto al que le dio a cierto gringo hacia décadas atras. En el que a pesar de estar tan enferma, el cariño era palpable. Hasta ahora, la joven no habia notado lo mucho que extrañaba la molesta presencia de Alfred.

Se sacudio la cabeza en un intento por quitarse aquella idea. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado en Lisboa. Ese recuerdo la molestó.

Dejo de caminar de un lado a otro y vio que varias personas comenzaban a salir de la enorme sala de juntas. Casi todos eran naciones que estaban con sus superiores. A la mayoria solo la conocia por vista y eran pocos con lo que hablaba. Alcanzo a ver a Polonia. Penso que seria buena idea preguntarle donde estaba el pruso.

—Señor Lukasiewicz…— Dijo Sara tocando el hombro del rubio— Disculpe.

El se dio la vuelta y sonrio e hizo un mohin de disgusto.

—¿Tan viejo me veo para que me llames señor? Osea que mala onda.

La mexicana rio mientras le daba un apreton de manos al polaco.

—Lo siento, y no, no te vez viejo. Es solo que…

—Si, aqui todos son tan aburridos y formales, no te culpo amiga. Aunque es super raro ver a un americano por aqui. Digo, a mi siempre me parecio que Alfred era del tipo celoso. Y bueno, digamos que un bocadito como tu socializa en cualquier lado.

—¿Que?

—Ya sabes, eres toda una reinita.

Sara se carcajeo mientras varios a su alrededor voltearon a verla. Eso fue suficiente para que enrojeciera y se callara.

—¿Y se puede saber que haces en esta tierra infernal o es algo super confidencial?

—Solo vine a ver a Prusia, ¿sabes si va a salir pronto?

—¿En serio vienes a ver al pobre idiota que se quedo sin nación?— Mexico arqueo las cejas y Polonia le puso las manos en sus hombros— Lo siento, es que , digo es super extraño, ni siquiera su hermanito lo viene a ver.

—Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás es porque se lo prohiben.

El hombre se encogio de hombros.

—Pero en lo que respecta a tu pregunta, el y varias naciones se tienen que quedar con el maldito Ivan a discutir algunos asuntos y bueno, se van a tardar mucho.

—Oh entiendo.

—Pero, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial. ¿Por que no vamos a un restaurante que esta aqui súper cerca y platicamos un rato. Asi no se te hara tan larga la espera.

A México se le hizo una buena idea y asintio. Aceptando la propuesta del europeo.

Polonia sonrio mientras tomaba el brazo de la mujer y se la llevaba de alli. Caminaron por las calles del corazón de Moscú hasta llegar a un establecimiento de dos pisos. Un hombre los condujo hasta una mesa ubicada en uno de los balcones de donde se veia la catedral de san Basilio.

Despues un camarero trajo una tetera y un par de tazas. Degustaron unos tragos de té verde antes de que la maratónica platica comenzara.

Primero fue sobre temas banales. Hablaron del clima, de como les estaba yendo en sus paises y del como se llevaban con algunas naciones. El polaco tenía algo que hacía que la mexicana confiara en el. Asi que cuando comenzaron a hablar de Alfred, la conversacion empezo por ahondar en temas bastante privados.

—¿Y como van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

—¿Entre quienes?

—Ay, pues tú y Alfred.

—Emm, van bien…

—¿Enserio?

—Si, nuestras relaciones diplomaticas van bien.

—No me refiero a eso dulce niña.

—Oh, bueno, el y yo nos llevamos de maravilla.

—Pues por tu tono de voz no lo parece.

Mexico tomo un sorbo de té y suspiro.

—Dicen que cuando suspiras es porque quieres algo.

Ella río.

—Algo te preocupa ¿cierto? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Te prometo que no dire nada de lo que digas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Obvio que si.

—Bueno, es que una amiga mia esta un poco confundida. Hace bastante tiempo un muchacho le tiraba señales de que estaba interesado en ella, pero con el pasar de los años se fueron distanciando porque el comenzó a salir con alguien más y ahora no hablan mucho. Pero ella me conto que hace algunas semanas sucedio algo extraño.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Resulta que le dijeron él que mi amiga estaba de viaje y que iria ver a un hombre que se podria decir su enemigo. Entonces, el muchacho la esperó en el hotel en donde ella se estaba hospedando y digamos que cuando ambos se encontraron las cosas se pusieron tensas.

El polaco alzó ambas cejas e insto a Sara a que continuara.

—Pues, mi amiga me dijo que el se le tiro encima y…—Ella se estremecio mientras recordaba aquello— Dijo cosas que le causaron dolor.

—¡Que intenso! No pense que Alfred fuera asi digo, el tiempo que estuvo aqui no dejaba de hablar de ti y de su hermano y la verdad es que solo decia maravillas y hablaba de lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Como lo….? No estoy hablando de el...

El polaco se le quedo viendo con un gesto de reproche en el rostro. México se resigno.

—¿Y que mas sucedio? ¿Desde que pasó eso ya no te gusta?

—¿Que?

—Esa atraccion se nota a leguas amiga.

—No es eso, es que el está con otra persona.

—¿Te refieres a Vietnam?

—Si. Lucen tan bien juntos. Creo que se aman mucho. ¿O tu que opinas?

—Pues diras lo que quieras pero cuando estamos en las reuniones mundiales e Inglaterra comienza a darnos sus interminables sermones yo me fijo en lo que la gente esta haciendo. Ya se, es algo enfermo y voyeur pero si supieras que clase de cosas hacen las personas cuando piensan que no las estan mirando. Por ejemplo, Francia siempre olfatea sus axilas y ropa disimuladamente y cuando nota que huele feo se rocia con su colonia. Y al terminar de dar sus discursos, Arthur sale al baño solo para fumarse un habano.

—¿En verdad? El siempre dice que ese vicio es asqueroso.

El polaco rie.

—Pero a lo que voy es que, cuando estamos escuchando todos los sermones que se dan, Alfred siempre esta mirandote y suspira con frecuencia. Pero no es una miradita tipo normal, sino que te ve como si te estuviera ansiando por mucho tiempo. Como si estuviera esperándote. Y he notado que tu tambien lo observas a el. Eso y que dejas los chicles pegados en la parte posterior de la mesa.

—¿Has visto eso? Pero Vietnam… ellos siempre estan juntos.

—¿Y eso que? Digo, cualquiera que fuera observador se daria cuenta de que ellos apenas y se soportan. Enserio quien piense lo contrario es un tarado de primera. Lo digo sin ofender.

La joven sonrio negando con la cabeza.

—Ojala fuera cierto.

—Lo es amigua. Mira, no queria contarte esto porque le prometi a Alfred que no diria nada y si le dices que yo te dije, voy a negarlo todo. Solo te lo menciono porque esta situación lo amerita y porque ustedes hacen un pareja tan bonis.

Sara asintio y prometio que no diria palabra alguna.

—Resulta que cuando todo el teatro de la segunda guerra acabó, una noche, mientras estabamos en un Pub en Londres el se embriago por tanto celebrar. El punto es que cuando Arthur y Francis quienes nos estaban acompañando fueron a por el coche, al americano se le cayo una fotografia. Resulta que salias tu. Y el se enojo cuando yo la vi y me dijo " ¡No deberias de ver cosas que no son tuyas! Y yo le dije "¿Porque estas tan obsesionado con ella?" Comenzamos a discutir y fue tan de tarados. Pero al final y antes de que se desmayara me dijo y cito: "Tu nunca vas a entenderlo y para que lo sepas no estoy obsesionado, es solo que ella no sabe aun cuan ardientemete la admiro y la amo"

Sara se le quedo viendo como si Polonia acabara de darle la revelacion de su vida, y quizas si lo era.

—¡No te enteraste por mi eh!

—Pero, aun si eso fuera verdad, eso fue hace muchisimos años.

—Pero el te sigue viendo de esa forma, cada que celebramos una reunion y a lo largo de todo este tiempo, el siempre te ve asi y tu lo miras del mismo modo. Asi que, ya deja de hacerte la tonta.

—No es eso Polonia es solo que…

—¿Te da miedo?

—Algo asi, es que, no quiero equivocarme. No quiero salir lastimada y mas dolida de lo que ya estoy.

—Mira, nosotros siempre vamos a sufrir. Y eso es algo que no podemos evitar, asi que, ¿para que quedarte con la duda? ¿Por que no vas y le dices lo que sientes?

—Ya se lo dije, hace muchisimos años.

Feliks abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, llevandose una mano al pecho. Como si le hubiesen asustado.

—¡Por todos los ponis! ¿Y el que te respondio?

—Nada, yo le dije que lo amaba y el me contestó "deberiamos entrar a la casa".

—¿Enserio? ¿Y tienes alguna idea de porque te respondió asi?

—Bueno, en esa época digamos que yo tenia una relacion bastante turbulenta con el y lo maltrataba mucho. Creo que fue por ello.

—Pero, eso fue antes. Y me dices que te estaba dando señales de que tu le gustabas despues de que eso ocurriera, ¿no?

—Si.

—¿Lo ves? Deberias intentarlo de nuevo. Hablar con el y exponer el asunto.

—Pero, el dijo tantas cosas…

—¿Y si son mentiras? ¿Y si solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto?.

Aquel comentario encendio una chispa de esperanza en el corazón de Sara.

—¿Tu lo crees asi?

—¡Obvio! Asi son las personas. Cuando se enfadan a menudo dicen cosas que no son ciertas. Lo digo por experiencia.

El polaco tomo un poco de té y continuó.

—Habla con el y sal de dudas. Lo peor que podria pasear seria otro rechazo y en el mejor de los casos, quien sabe, quizas te conviertas en la señora Jones y tengan los hijos suficientes como para tener su propio equipo de futbol.

Sara escupio su bebida, rociando de té y saliva el mantel de la mesa. Varias personas los voltearon a ver visiblemente extrañados. Polonia solo atino a reírse. La americana tenia la cara del color de los tomates.

—Querida, ni nosotros somos eternos, asi que si quieres vivir un amor duradero debes arriesgarte. Porque puede que el dia de mañana no puedas decir todo lo que has callado y tal vez te arrepientas cada dia, por el resto de tu vida.

—Entiendo.

La mexicana asintio.

—Ah y si tienes bebés con el, a uno le pones mi nombre. Es lo minimo que merezco por aconsejarte.

—¿Eso es posible?

—En esta vida todo es posible.

A los pocos minutos, ambas naciones salieron del restaurante y se encaminaron hacia el palacio del Kremlin. A unos cuantos metros de la entrada se detuvieron, los paises salian de alli visiblemente fatigados y cansados. Sara buscaba entre todos esos rostros el perteneciente a Gilbert. No logro hallarlo.

—Tal vez se quedo adentro—Murmuro la mexicana a Polonia— Entraré para ver si esta alli.

—¿Pero de que estas hablando? Si esta en frente a nuestra izquierda.

—¿En dónde?

—Justo alli.—El polaco señalo con su dedo indice.— Ay, ya salio Liet. Te dejo para que puedas saludar al lnutil sin nación. Nos vemos luego querida.

Feliks salio corriendo en direccion a Lituania mientras que dejaba a Mexico alli. La joven observaba a Prusia y no podia salir de su trance.

No podia ser el.

Alli solo habia un remanente de Gilbert. La antitesis perfecta del hombre que ella recordaba. El muchacho musculoso y sano habia sido sustituido por un pobre joven delgado y demacrado. Con la desesperación impresa en cada movimiento y respiracion. Con una tensa cara llena de frustracion que no lograba esconder del todo.

Aunque para Sara, aquella máscara cubria la verdadera expresion de Prusia. Una que sin duda, llevaba el dolor impreso.

* * *

 _Se que no es el tipo de capitulo que suelo escribir pero necesitaba relajarme un poco. Espero que la participacion Polonia haya estado bien y si no pues ni modo._

 ** _Victoria Grayson:_** _Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Y que genial que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, se hace lo que se puede con los personajes. Aunque a veces falle en el intento xD Saludos!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Gracias por leer! Me gusta ronper con los cliches, es tan liberador xD Me alegra que le haya gustado y gracias por comentar_ ** _._**

 ** _Anima537:_** _El principal objetivo de este fic era ser lo mas realista que se pudier. O al menos tratar de que las cosas fueran creibles. Que genial que le haya gustado el cap y que siga leyendo y comentario. Muchas gracias._

 _ **Elena-Chan** : Pues escribe mujer! Que nadie te detenga en la realizacion de tus gustos. Mirame a mi, empece con mostruosidades y ahora hago porquerias xDD Al menos he estado mejorando. Apuesto a que tu lo haras genial. Y respecto al One-Shot, sigo desarollandolo pero estoy teniendo inconvenientes ya que yo no leo, escribo o veo cosas relacionadas con el terror. No puedo tener emociones fuertes y en verda, desprecio todo lo que tiene que ver con la tematica. Asi que, la trama del fic vendria siendo mas como Crimen y suspenso. Lamento en verdad que no pueda escribir algo que cumpla con tus espectativas. Lo siento. Muchisimas gracias por leer c:_

 ** _Guest:_** _Muchisimas gracias por leer! Aww me alegra que la actualizacion del relatito te haya puesto de nuevas y he aqui el nuevo cap! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!_

 ** _Se viene una nota de proporciones enciclopedicas, si quiere mantenerse lejos del conflicto que surgio con ciertos reviews con gusto puede dejar de leer desde aqui._ _Advierto que pueden haber unas palabras altisonantes y me disculpo de una vez por ello porque aunque creo que es la peor forma de expresarse a veces es casi imposible no utilizarlas._**

 _Esto esta comenzando a hartarme. Me explico._

 _A raiz de la aparicion de Vietnam en el fic me han llegado tres reviews que inevitablemente han captado mi atencion (son los mas largos por si aun no los han leido) Y bueno, ya he respondido a los primeros y ahora toca el turno a Tammy y aprovechando eso tambien quiero dejar algo bastante claro a todas aquellas personas que leen esto._

 _ **Tammy:** Dices que me tome personal la opinion de Lucy y que fue algo prepotente con mi respuesta. Bien, aquella chica ha dejado esa "opinion" en MI historia. ¿Como rayos no quieres que me lo tome personal? Y lo de ser prepotente: la definicion de esa palabra es ensencia alguien que abusa de su poder y a mi parecer no hice eso, solo le respondi sin ofenderla. Fui un poco fuerte pero es que en verdad, hay muchas maneras de expresarse y me enfado el tono en el que ella escribio ese review. _

_Y llegado a este punto, me has dicho que no tengo que cerrarme a las opiniones porque eso me deja mal parada. Yo no me estoy cerrando a las opiniones sin importar que sean negativas. Si asi lo hiciera, ya hubiese borrado los reviews o igual ni los habria respondido. Lo que me molesta es la actitud en que ponen sus opiniones. Creanme que aunque no este de acuerdo con ellos, si estan escritos con cortesia no me haran enojar._

 _Cosa que no paso con ese review._

 _Ahora que tengo ese punto claro, ¿Como querias que yo le respondiera? En verdad, lo pregunto porque ahora resulta que no se le puede dar una respuesta fuerte a una opinion porque inmediatamete quedas como una cerrada, orgullosa y prepotente._

 _Y como te habras dado cuenta, ninguna seguidora respondio en la caja de comentarios a los reviews que se dejaron (lo que me hace pensar que son bastante sensatas) Y tampoco quiero que lo hagan, yo puedo responder perfectamente sin ayuda. Solo dos personas dejaron un comentario al respecto (en unos one-shots) y lo hicieron sin ofender a nadie. Me mostraron su apoyo y se les aprecia mucho por ello._

 _Y lo de Vietnam…_

 _La madre que nos pario…_

 ** _Que si la trato bien esta mal y la basheo_**

 ** _Que si la trato mal esta peor y la basheo_**

 ** _Que si la menciono… basheo automatico._**

 _¿Que rayos les pasa?_

 _No las entiendo, parece que ese pobre personaje se convirtio en una maldita bomba de relojeria y a la primera que haces algo que les parece malo el fandom latino explota._

 _Lo que pase con otras autoras y lo que han hecho con sus fics es cosa suya. A mi no me metan en el mismo saco porque obviamente yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Si quieren mi opinion sincera, antes me gustaba la forma en la que escribian esas autoras (Conste que eso fue hace casi cuatro años, cuando eran de las unicas historias que no eran yaoi que habian en donde salia Mexico y tambien porque en ese tiempo no tenia buen gusto) Por eso hay un review mio en una historia de LadyLoba. Ahora bien, deje de leer a esas mujeres a principios de 2013 y practicamente a finales de ese año me desconecte del fandom de Hetalia. Por ello, no supe de todo el tema de basheo con Vietman y whatever hasta ahora que escribo esta historia._

 _No vine a revindicar el fandom que hace historias con esta pareja en particular (UsaOcFemMex). Yo solo vine a escribir una historia. Si les gusta que padre, si no pues ni modo, que Fanfiction es extenso y hay mas que leer._

 _Hace mucho tiempo yo dije que si mis historias fracasaban al menos seria bajo mis propios terminos, sin dejarme llevar por lo que la gente dijera u opinara sobre la trama de la histora._

 _Tu puedes dejar tu opinion pero no esperes que yo cambie aspectos de la historia solo porque no son de tu agrado. Este fic es Angst y Drama asi que no esperes ver cosas felices porque casi no habra. Lamento que Sara no sea alegre o que tenga una personalidad ambigua y difusa pero esa es mi concepcion sobre ella, asi la concebi en mi cabeza y no porque a ustedes les desagrade la voy a cambiar._

 _Si, dices que es frustrante verla asi todo el tiempo y lo siento pero, vamos al "manoseado" si no te gusta no leas. Porque, ¿quien en su sano juicio lee cosas que no le agradan?. ¿Que eso no es ser masoquista? Es como si derrepente comieran una sopa y atosigaran al chef diciendole que es una porqueria y aun asi se la sigan comiendo. ¿Acaso tiene logica eso?_

 _Si, lo repito, estan en su derecho de decir que no les gusta pero tampoco pueden esperar a que los autores de repente cambien las cosas solo para darles gusto. Y por mas malos que sean esos fics no creo que se pueda hacer mucho. En todo caso, dejen de leer y ya._

 _No he leido el fic de "Damisela en apuros" y con lo de la estructura, me base en un capitulo de "The Book Thief" que se titula "The gamblers (a seven-sided die)" (Los jugadores (un dado de siete caras)). Si alguien ha leido ese libro pues, ya saben de donde fue tomada la idea._

 _Y, con todo esto, no creo que vaya a tomar el personaje de Vietnam de nuevo, no despues de ver todo lo volatil que resulta presentarlo. Ademas, ella sigue siendo un personaje secundario y la historia no es de ella sino de Sara._

 _Y me disculpo si sueno bastante brusca, no ha sido mi intencion, pero es que en verdad. Es cansado leer cosas asi. Ya se que es internet y que es normal que este tipo de cosas sucedan y asi pero bueno._

 _Has dicho otras cosas pero no quiero extenderme mas, si eres tan gentil de comentar por medio de una cuenta y no de forma anonima podria responderte mas detalladamente por PM._

 _Y con ello, terminamos la seccion. Espero que este fic les guste y si no pues... que se le va a hacer._

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	12. Home Sweet Home

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

Ante Sara, la visión de aquel extraño Gilbert, solo logro dejarla mas que desconcertada. Ignoro el gentío que iba y venia por todo el lugar. Polacos, húngaros, rumanos, austriacos. Rusos. Todos formaban una especie de marea en la que la ex-nación parecía flotar como un pedazo de madera. Uno muy frágil y sencillo.

La joven logro salir de su desconcierto inicial y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el. Abriéndose paso, tomo la mano de pruso y se lo llevo a trompicones. El hombre, si bien estaba un poco alarmado, no opuso demasiada resistencia. La fuerza y el toque familiar que le inspiraba aquella mano fueron suficientes para que el se resignara a seguirla.

Además, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, a que hombres le pusieran una bolsa en la cabeza y se lo llevaran a rastras. Si importar cuanto se opusiera, ellos siempre lograban su cometido. Gil únicamente veía el brazo femenino y una corta cabellera. Por un ínfimo instante pensó que se trataba de su amiga del nuevo mundo. Casi de inmediato rechazo la idea. El no podía ser tan afortunado.

Lejos de aquella multitud y de ese caótico lugar, bajo la sombra de un árbol, Sara se permitió darle un abrazo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir "Hola" o "¿Como estas?". De su boca no salió sonido alguno. Se abrazaron por unos instantes, después de separarse, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. El tenia su típica sonrisa de cínico sinvergüenza.

La actuación del asombroso Prusia acababa de comenzar.

Caminaron y hablaron por un largo tiempo. Quien llevaba el peso de la charla era Sara y no el. Y cada que la mexicana preguntaba por aspecto peliagudo para el europeo, este se encargaba de dirigir la conversación a ella sin revelar algún detalle comprometedor. La verdad es que lo hacia de manera magistral. Evitaba a toda costa ventilar asuntos desagradables o cosas que le causaban muchísimo pesar. Y con ello, la eterna apariencia de orgullo, arrogancia y presunción se mantenían.

Sara se daba cuenta. Y aquello no le agradaba.

—¿Por cuanto te quedaras?

—Me iré mañana.

—¿Tan pronto?

—La verdad es que he estado lejos de mi hogar por mucho tiempo. He estado aqui desde hace un par de semanas y llevo vacacionando por Europa mas de dos meses.

—¿Y te has divertido?

—Si, aunque debo de confesar que han sido días extraños.

—¿Ah si? ¿Por que?

—No se, es solo una sensación.

—Ya.

Cuanto mas andaban, mas lejos quedaba el Kremlin. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que un par de personas los seguían. Aun así, no se sintieron alarmados. Después de todo, así eran las cosas en la Unión Soviética.

Prusia la dirigió a un barrio pobre lejano al centro. Anduvieron hasta dar con un edificio de apartamentos. En la calle, los niños jugaban futbol a la luz de la tarde. Corrían tras el balón tratando de tirar a una portería inexistente. Un par de botellas la hacían de postes.

Subieron al tercer piso. El lugar de hospedaje de Prusia era bastante pequeño.

Un cuarto d en donde la única división que existía era para el cuarto de baño. La cocina, el dormitorio y la sala eran uno solo. El gran lujo: Una pequeña estufa de un quemador.

Sara tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas frente a la pequeña mesa de centro, echando un vistazo a las paredes beige del lugar. Tambien se fijaba en el quehacer de Gil.

El hombre dejo el maletín que traía a un lado de la cama, se quito su saco y aflojo un poco su corbata. Vio lo que había en las alacenas. Los subordinados de Iván le había dejado una hogaza de pan y 10 papas crudas.

El suspiro con resignación.

Al percatarse ello, la joven se puso de pie. Tomo el bolso y se dispuso a salir.

—¿A donde vas?

—No tardare, lo prometo.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás y fue directo a una tiendita que había visto en su trayecto hacia el edificio de apartamentos. Luego de unos veinte minutos volvió con una bolsa de papel repleta de comida. Cuando la vio, hubo cierto pesar en el rostro de Gilbert.

—Antes de que reniegues, te aviso que yo no me iba a llenar. Ya sabes, siempre he tenido un hambre voraz. Y además, si tu cocinabas, lo mas probable es que el departamento se hubiese incendiado.

Gil le siguió el juego.

—Pero al menos hubiera echo un puré de patata exquisito.

—¿Cómo la ultima vez? ¿Cuándo fuiste a mi casa y no se como pero el horno exploto?

—Ey, pero no niegues que el pollo quedo crujiente.

—Y yo me quede sin cejas.

—Pero el pollo quedo fantástico.

—Además, yo cocino muy bien.

—Pero no mejor que yo. Mi comida es asombrosa.

La mexicana rodo los ojos y sonrió al tiempo en que buscaba una sarten. Echo un poco de aceite y cuando estuvo caliente, arrojo unos cuantos ingredientes.

40 minutos después el lugar olía a huevo revuelto con jitomate y cebolla, a tocino frito y a arroz con leche rociado de canela y azucar morena.

—Pero mas que cena, esto es un desayuno—Protesto Gilbert mientras se sobaba la barriga, completamente satisfecho.—Eso te quita puntos.

—No es mi culpa— Ella sonrió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca— Aquí no tienen los ingredientes que suelo usar para una buena cena.

—Eso no es excusa.

—Claro que lo es. Si hubiese estado en mi país podría haber hecho unos chiles rellenos con arroz rojo o unas enchiladas, quizás un caldo tlalpeño o en el ultimo de los casos, chicharrón en salsa verde.

—¿Y el mole? ¿En donde dejas el mole?

—Nah, eso no. si te tragas eso en la noche lo mas probable es que te de indigestión. Es una comida muy pesada.

—Ah, ya veo. Bueno, de todas maneras, te sacaste un seis.

—¿Un seis?— Sara casi grito fingiendo indignación— Mínimo merezco un nueve. Todo estuvo listo en menos de una hora y eso cuenta como proeza asombrosa ya que solo dispongo de un quemador.

—Un ocho.—Puntualizo el hombre— Y no te apropies de mi palabra. Solo el asombroso yo puede decir "asombroso"

—Vale, esta bien.

Gilbert se quedo pensativo por un instante. Aquella mujer había venido a verlo, a cocinarle y hasta hace algún rato llevaban una charla banal como si se tratara de algo de todos los días. Lo extraño era que ellos no se venían hacia mas de veinte años y el poco contacto que tenían era por medio de una errática correspondencia.

¿Por que ella se habia tomado tantas molestias en ir con el?

También estaba el hecho de que al verla, sus ojos le recordaban a los de Antonio. Y su aroma, Chanel No.5 hacia que la imagen del francés se le viniera a la memoria inmediatamente.

Sus malos amigos. Su hermano. Que no daría por volver a verlos.

—Gil.

El hombre salió de su ensoñación.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—No ¿que?.

—Te pregunte si querías mas arroz.

—Ah… no gracias, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Las ocho de la noche y la oscuridad estaba por todas partes. Prusia le pregunto si quería que la llevara a casa del ruso.

—Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Si, sabes, Iván es un poco extraño y además he estado mucho tiempo en su casa.

—¿Y no le vas a avisar?

—¿Para que? A estas alturas su gente ya le habrá dicho en donde estoy.

—Buen punto, pero te aviso que la cama es mía.

—Descuida, que puedo dormirme encima de la mesa si quiero.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Te sobra un pantalón?

—Si, ¿por que?

—Para usarlo de pijama.

Eran las once cuando las luces se apagaron. Sara estaba en la cama mientras Gil se había echo un tendido en el suelo.

Ambos no podían dormir.

La mente de la mexicana le daba vueltas a la situación, era claro que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Pero no imaginaba cuan mal estaban las cosas. Ella no era tonta, se daba cuenta de que el ocultaba algo. Quería indagar pero temía que aquello pudiera ofender a su anfitrión. Tal vez, el secreto era no forzar las cosas, que la platica se diera naturalmente.

Debía de ser sutil.

—Gilbert…

—¿Si?

—Tu sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo ¿verdad?

—Emm.

—Y que siempre he prometido no decir nada y tu has visto que cumplo mis promesas.

—Si, lo sé.

Ella rodo y asomo la cabeza. Vio al europeo en el suelo, la mirada que tenia fija en el techo poco a poco se fue a ella.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Se mas especifica.

—¿Qué te paso?

—¿Por que lo preguntas?

—Es que estas diferente.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No, es solo que… es raro verte así.

Vale, eso había sido un poco mas directo de lo que pensaba.

Prusia medito por unos instantes, luego, con la mas amplia de las sonrisas hablo.

—Deje de existir mujer, eso pasó.

Sara abandono la cama y se tumbo a un lado de el. El suelo estaba frio y duro pero no le importo. Ella quería que esta con Prusia, hacerle sentir que estaba de su lado. Lo complicado era que Gilbert se abriera con ella y le dijera lo que no estaba bien. La ex-nación poseía el orgullo suficiente como para callar toda clase de infortunios y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Sabes que estoy contigo.

Prusia continuo mirando al techo. Sara decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—Entiendo.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio bastante incomodo. La mexicana ya no sabia que decir, había tensado al máximo la situación y ahora se sentía como una intrusa. Gil, el tenia la mente bastante revuelta.

—No es que quiera hablar, es solo que… no es sencillo. No lo es para mi.

Ella enmudeció.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero te tengo en alta estima y debo decir que eso es una gran hazaña.

Mexico sonrio.

—Así que si te atreves a decir algo de lo que estoy a punto de contarte, juro por todo lo sagrado que te daré una golpiza, no me importa que seas mujer, aun así te partiré la cabeza. Y no te hablare nunca mas, no vas a existir para mi. ¿Te quedo claro?

—No hace falta que me amenaces mi amigo.

La ex-nación suspiro. Tenia que quitarse un peso de encima, debía dejar de lado el orgullo.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿por donde empiezo?

—Quizás por el principio.

Prusia sonrió.

Todo se remonto a los años treinta, cuando cierto señor de bigote chistoso y un poco gritón le había lavado el cerebro a su hermano. Cuando se le convenció de que su raza era la mejor que podía existir y que debía eliminar a todas aquellas plagas que trataban de manchar el ideal alemán. Ese fue uno de los muchos argumentos que formaban parte de una bomba que ellos mismos encendieron el 1 de septiembre de 1939.

Les explotaría en la cara algunos años después.

Gilbert estaba de acuerdo en unas cosas, en otras no tanto.

Si bien no tenia contemplaciones al asesinar personas que se interpusieran en sus objetivos, odiaba matar gente cuando no había razón valida para ello. No le gustaba el desperdicio. Tanto de vidas como de balas.

Cuando la guerra acabo y los aliados se repartieron Alemania y lo disolvieron a el, Rusia lo destrozo tan deprisa como era posible. Lo torturo con métodos bastante creativos mientras que su gente era humillada, vejada y asesinada en masa. Tomo todas sus posesiones las quemo, queriendo borrar todo lo que le era preciado. Así como disolvieron el país, también quería desaparecerlo a el.

Al inicio de su vida en cautiverio, su asombrosa personalidad no ayudaba demasiado. Se hizo acreedor a varias golpizas por no seguir al pie de la letra lo que se le decía, por expresar ideas contrario al comunismo o simplemente por insultar a su captor. Se acostumbro que lo encerraran por días en un cuarto con un galón de agua y un cubo en donde podría hacer sus necesidades. A tener que soportar el olor de su orina y excrementos mientras estaba en un rincón, envuelto en el mas insoportable de los silencios y la impenetrable oscuridad. Todo hasta que la magnanimidad del ruso se hiciera presente y tuviera la gentileza de dejarlo salir.

Con los años entendió que debía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias y eso requería una completa obediencia y sumisión. Solo así se le permitía vivir en paz.

No, eso no era vida. El termino correcto era sobrevivir.

—Si tan solo lo vieras, si supieras como es el realmente. Sabes que no me permite hospedarme en su casa como las demás naciones, el dice que yo valgo tan poco que no soy merecedor de siquiera dormir en el patio. Cada que hay juntas me obliga a venir a este lugar y nunca me da dinero, así que tengo que conformarme con lo que me dan.— Prusia sonreía pero las palabras salían con rabia de su boca—. Para lo que me importa, que ese sucio saukerl, que ese maldito cerdo asqueroso haga lo que quiera con su maldita mansión y su maldito dinero.

Cuando estaba enfadado, al hombre le encantaba maldecir. "Maldito esto" "maldito lo otro"

—Ay Gil…

—A los demás no los trata así, es obvio que la trae conmigo, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiese capturado a West las cosas serian peor para el. Mi bruder— Prusia suspiro— Con ese maldito muro de por medio hace siete años que no he podido verle. ¿Sabes si esta bien?

—He escuchado que le va bien, no te preocupes por el.

—Bien.

Un enorme peso le había sido quitado de los hombros.

—¿Por que crees que se ensaño contigo?

Gilbert pensó un poco en sus respuestas, después contesto

—Pues entre lo mas reciente tenemos la operación Barbaroja, Stanlingrado, porque nos atrevimos a traicionarlo e invadirlo. Eso no le gusto, ni un poco y el esta loco y lo peor es que es un demente rencoroso. El tiempo pasa pero parece que no puede olvidar y en cierto punto, nosotros también tuvimos la culpa. Por hacerle la vida miserable cuando pudimos.

Prusia se quedo en silencio por un momento, ella se atrevió a tomar su mano.

—Pero todo lo habría aguantado si al menos siguiera existiendo, si aun fuera Prusia. Si mis tierras aun fueran mías.

Parecía que de un momento a otro el hombre se echaría a llorar.

—Te entiendo. Cuando me quitaron la mitad de mi territorio me sentí tan vacía que solo deseaba morirme. Tu muy bien sabes lo que hice y por que me volví una mortal pero escuchame, tu aun vives porque tu gente te recuerda, porque una parte de ti vive en tu hermano. Lo entiendes, estas a salvo en la memoria de todos aquellos que te quieren.

—Pero…

La chica se volteo, le giro el rostro y quedaron frente a frente.

—Pero nada, y escuchame bien, nada de hacer cosas estúpidas. Nada en esta vida es eterno, ni siquiera nuestras desdichas. Esto algún día acabara y tu volverás con tu hermano, no se cuando y no se como, pero no debes perder la esperanza en que eso ocurrirá.—La determinación de aquella mujer era palpable en cada una de las palabras— Y recuerda que aparte de tu hermano, me tienes a mi. Yo estoy contigo Gilbert Beilschmidt . Y va mas allá de nuestros gobiernos, o de ser lo que somos. Estaré para ti desde este día hasta el ultimo de mis días.

—Vaya que eres intensa cuando quieres.

—Tomare eso como un cumplido.

Volvieron a mirar al techo. En el departamento de al lado se escuchaba el ruido de un tocadiscos. Sara reconocía la melodía y aunque no se lo habían pedido comenzó a cantar. Gilbert la dejo, hacia mucho que no cantaban para el.

 _Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam_

 _Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home_

 _A charm from the skies seems to hallow us there_

 _Which seek thro' the world, is ne'er met elsewhere_

 _Home! Home!_

 _Sweet, sweet home!_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home!_

 _An exile from home splendor dazzles in vain_

 _Oh give me my lowly thatched cottage again_

 _The birds singing gaily that came at my call_

 _And gave me the peace of mind dearer than all_

 _Home, home, sweet, sweet home_

 _There's no place like home, there's no place like home!_

Cuando acabo, se acurruco a un lado del pruso. Puso la cabeza en su pecho. Feliz, al saber que el corazón de Prusia aun latía.

* * *

 _No hay nada que decir. La canción aparece en "La tumba de las luciérnagas" Quieren estar muertos por dentro y secos por tanto llorar? Háganme el favor de ver esa película._

 _Iztpapalotl-Iztaxochitl: Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, es de las pocas cosas que creo que se me dan bien y supongo que es en lo único que soy buena xD y respecto a lo ultimo, Sara es a Alfred lo que Daenerys a Khal Drogo c: Gracias por leer c:_

 _Sophiaarlet: muchísimas gracias por comentar y he aquí el cap, espero que haya sido de tu agrado c:_

 _Anima537: Muchas gracias por comentar, sep, Polonia es la onda y vaya que ayudó a Sara a despejar su cabeza c: y bueno, he aquí la participación de Prusia._

 _Victoria Grayson: Que más quisiera yo que actualizar semanalmente pero no puedo, a veces es por cuestiones creativas o por qué me quedo sin tiempo :c pero he aquí el cap y respecto a Polonia, siempre he creido que es una especie de Regina George (Mean Girls) versión masculina y más gentil. XD por lo que veo, lo de los reviews va para largo. Gracias por leer c:_

 _Elena-Chan: Sigo desarrollando el one-shot y será publicado, eso te lo prometo c: y respecto a los fics,cuando lo necesites yo te ayudo en lo que pueda c: gracias por comentar c:_

 _IceLemonTea: Aww, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que estés teniendo unas vacaciones geniales c: espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado c:_

 _Tammy:_

 _Primero: No importa lo que diga al decir que tengo el absoluto control de la historia, veo que no dejarás de llamarme prepotente y no puedo hacer algo al respecto. Los reviews van criticar una historia que escribí Yo y por lo tanto debo tomármelo enserio ya que son mis ideas y pensamientos los que están en juego. El asunto cambia con tomarse un fic enserio ya que principalmente están hechos para entretener y no para discutir asuntos de importancia vital. Y lo que dices del dicho, yo me irrite porque están diciendo estupideces y no porque hayan criticado mi forma de redactar, de escribir o el argumento que ya estaba escrito. Se adelantaron a los hechos y me embarraron en un asunto que a mí no me incumbe._

 _Todo lo que tenga que ver con otras autoras y con él fandom en sí no me importa. Ellas pueden hacer lo que se le venga en gana aunque no esté bien. Si lo que ellas o ellos hacen no me afecta no tengo porque seguir opinando del asunto. Y te agradecería que no mencionaras a Iztpapalotl. No me interesa si no te agrada lo que dice, ella no te menciono a ti y tampoco ofendió a nadie. Así que te agradecería que no armaras bardo de manera indirecta, no quiero que la caja de comentarios este repleta de confrontaciones._

 _Segundo: Los reviews de Hikari y Lucy si lo dicen y tú cómo sabes que me deje influenciar? Ya aclare porque se siente forzado y lamentó decepcionarte si no fue lo que deseabas, pero es que a mí me encanta escribir cosas desagradables y vomitivas._

 _Si te soy sincera, me importa un bledo Vietnam, Estados Unidos e inclusive México. Para ser más específicos , me importa un comino el mundo entero. Me da igual lo que le pase al fandom de Hetalia. He escrito esta historia y quise compartirla con el público. Si les gusta, genial y si no pues también. La caja de comentarios está allí para que dejen sus reviews tanto buenos como malos. Yo igual los voy a leer y también los contestare._

 _El capítulo anterior, estaba de buen humor cuando lo escribí pero no es algo de todos los días, por eso no me gusta escribir cosas alegres. Y respecto a Vietnam, no la volveré a poner y no es algo que pueda reconsiderar. No después de todos los dolores de cabeza que me ha traído. ¿Y cuales tensiones injustas? En todo caso, quien debería aclararlo será Alfred y no ella._

 _No hay problema si no puedes comentar en Endure and Survive. No es necesario que lo hagas. Y espero que esto no suene fuerte, para nada ha sido mi intencion y para que estés segura de que no estoy enojada aquí te va una carita feliz :D Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Y a todos lo que leen esto y no comentan... Larga vida y prosperidad._


	13. Las lluvias de Castamere

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

 _ **25 de Septiembre.**_

Desayunaron en silencio. Ambos tenían la espalda adolorida por haber dormido en el piso, a pesar de ello, se podía palpar un ambiente mucho mas relajado que el del día anterior. Luego de un rato, Gilbert le tendió una caja bastante pequeña.

—Te aclaro que no es un regalo.

—¿Puedo abrirla?

—Pues ya que tu la cuidaras supongo que tienes derecho a husmear.

Sara rió y abrió la caja. Tenia unas cuantas fotografías, una cruz de hierro bastante antigua y demás chucherías.

—Gilbert, no creo que… esto es muy valioso. ¿seguro que no quieres tenerlas?

— Estarán mejor contigo. Las llevo a todas partes porque si Rusia o sus subordinados las encuentran ten por seguro que harán lo que sea para borrarlas de la faz de la tierra.

—Pero…

—Descuida, cuando mi asombrosa persona salga de esta pocilga y vuelva con West iré a por ellas, pero te advierto que si les pasa algo, un rasguño, por pequeño que sea te hará acreedora de una paliza. ¿entendido?

—Claro.

La muchacha se quedo un largo rato en silencio, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Gil, si algo me llegara a pasar, si me muero, quiero que tu tengas todas mis posesiones. Todo lo que me pertenece sera tuyo. En cuanto llegue a mi país lo haré legal pero tienes mi palabra. Estarás tan lejos de Ivan que el ya no tendrá poder sobre ti. Sera como volver a empezar.

Prusia sonrió.

—Pero el inútil de tu vecino me hará la vida imposible. Ademas, a ti te quedan muchos años de vida.

—Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto. Y ademas nunca se sabe, ¿que tal si saliendo de aquí me atropella un auto? ¿o un piano me cae encima?

—Tonterías.

Sara se encogió de hombros. Esbozo un ligera sonrisa.

El teuton suspiro ligeramente. Se acerco, tomo la cara de la joven y le planto un beso en los labios. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutándolo, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás y terminaron cayendo en la cama. El encima de ella. En un fugaz momento, aun besándola Gil observo a Sara. Esta tenia las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos cerradas en puños. Estaba temblorosa, visiblemente nerviosa. El se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de ella, rodando a un lado. Luego de la conmoción inicial México se quedo pasmada y el comenzó a reírse.

—No te emociones, solo ha sido un beso de amigos.

—¿Beso de amigos? Que tontería es esa, estas sonando igual que el depravado de Francis.

—Oye, date por afortunada, hacia mucho que no besaba a alguien y a estas alturas, quien sabe si volveré a hacerlo. Ademas, no te pongas así, ¿que no habías hecho esto antes?

Ella se quedo en silencio, con el corazón aun latiendo en los oídos

—Yo… honestamente, no. Si han habido besos pero nunca de esta manera.

—¿Acaso eres una santa?

—Nada de eso pero… en toda mi existencia estaba mas ocupada en defender mi territorio, matando a mis enemigos y tratando de entender al mundo que para lo ultimo que tenia cabeza era para llevar hombres a mi cama. Aunque hubo individuos que trataron de hacérmelo a la fuerza pero no lo lograron.

—¿Quienes? ¿Fue alguna nación?

—No. Solo hombres comunes y corrientes. Por ejemplo, Alfred jamas me ha tratado de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en guerra y durante la intervención, Francis solo hacia los molestos comentarios bochornosos rutinarios, pero en cuanto veía que me ponía incomoda desistía y empezaba a hablar de las aves.

El pruso comenzó a sentir culpa, aquella joven no se daba cuenta de que aquellas experiencias habían sido traumaticas. Cayo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Perdóname, te juro que no quería obligarte a nada yo…

—Lo se Gilbert Beilschmidt, si hubiera sospechado lo contrario a estas alturas ya estarías desangrándote.

El se rio.

—Es solo que desde que visite Lisboa he estado mas nerviosa que de costumbre y por mas que lo intente no dejo de recordar algo que paso en Austria durante la segunda guerra mundial.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Cuando estábamos cruzando el país un francotirador me disparo en la clavícula.— La joven deslizo un poco el vestido, el europeo observo la cicatriz provocada por el balazo.—Después unos tipos de la Gestapo nos bloquearon el camino y detuvieron nuestro avance, venían siguiéndonos por muchos días. Cuando nos obligaron a salir del auto a mi me acusaron de ser judía, ya se, es estúpido pero en fin. A Matt le imputaron cargos de traición. Recuerdo que el líder le dijo a sus tres compañeros que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran pero después de ello tenían que matarme y enterrarme. Uno de ellos me tomo y comenzó a susurrar cosas a mi oído, dijo que entre todos se turnarían para violarme y desgarrar mi interior. Que era lo que merecía por ser una zorra judía y que cuando ellos terminaran obligarían a Matt a hacérmelo. Y le creí. No teníamos armas, eran demasiados y ellos tenían sus pistolas. Ese día sentí que estaba mas cerca de perder que de ganar. En fin, el que me sostenía comenzó a manosearme y le di un codazo en el abdomen, otro sujeto se molesto y tomo una bayoneta y me hirió. El que me sostenía tomo el mango y subió la hoja para cortarme aun mas. Recuerdo haber gritado, escuche disparos y tanto el que sujetaba como yo acabamos desplomados en el piso.

La joven aun tenia los pantalones que usaba como pijama, así que se subió el vestido y le mostró a su amigo la larga cicatriz.

A Gilbert se le helo la sangre.

—¿Como lograron salir de esa?

—Matt, el tomo un revolver y como si fuera un profesional los mato a todos. El me curo y me mantuvo con vida. Le debo una.

—Y tan indefenso que se ve.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio.

—A ti lo que te hace falta es una mujer.—La mexicana volteo a verle.

—Yo ya quiero a una, pero ella esta con alguien mas.

—¿Eli?

—Aja.

—Estamos en las mismas mi amigo.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse algo denso.

—Vamos a jugar un juego.—Hablo la mujer.

—¿En que consiste?

—Imaginemos un futuro en el que sales de aquí y nos vamos juntos a Mónaco.

—¿Tu y yo?

—Obviamente.

—¿Por que iríamos juntos?

—Para no estar solos nunca mas. Somos parecidos en algunos aspectos, eres mi amigo y te quiero. Ademas, eres asombroso y yo tengo mucho dinero.

Prusia suspiro.

—Podría funcionar.— hablo Gil.

—Si y luego, nos fuimos a Montecarlo. Directo a los casinos.

Gil se carcajeo. Comenzó a seguirle la corriente.

—Apostamos, ganamos y somos asquerosamente ricos. Nos hicimos llamar condes y con el poder del dinero juramos vengarnos de todos aquellos que se atrevieron a burlarse de nosotros.—Sara reía al decir tantas tonterías.

—Bien y después de ello, compramos unos aviones y atacamos Moscú. El asombroso yo hizo trizas al estúpido Rusia.

—Y todo te fue genial. De hecho, te has quedado con todas sus tierras. Hubo una gran celebración.

—West vino hacia acá y hubo miles de litros de cerveza.

—Y todos fueron felices.

—Y convertí el palacio del Kremlin en un lugar con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

—Y hombrezuelos, no te olvides de los hombrezuelos.

—Con cerveza gratis todos los días. Prusia volvió a existir y mas grande y fuerte que nunca.

Se quedaron un largo tiempo tendidos en la cama, imaginando un futuro que de ninguna manera sucedería.

Era mediodía cuando llegaron a la mansión de Ivan, la mexicana termino de empacar sus cosas, guardando la caja en el fondo de su ropa. La maleta fue llevada al carro por el mayordomo, quien se encargaría de llevarla al aeropuerto. Le agradeció a Rusia toda la ayuda que le había provisto, a pesar de saber que maltrataba al prusiano, Sara se esforzó por ser lo mas amable posible. Ella sospechaba que tal vez el ruso se desquitaría con su pobre amigo si ella cambiaba su actitud.

Las ultimas palabras del euroasiático:

"Vuelve pronto, siempre seras bienvenida"

La mexicana presentía que no volvería a ese país, no antes de que pasaran muchos años.

Braginski la despidió junto a Gilbert en la entrada principal de la casa. A este ultimo, la joven le dio un largo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Los europeos sonrieron y agitaron la mano en señal de despedida hasta que el auto se esfumo de su vista. Después de ello, las sonrisas desaparecieron y la atmósfera comenzó a hacerse mas pesada.

—Mañana vuelves a Berlin Oriental, por lo pronto, regresa al agujero de donde jamas debiste salir. Y espero que hayas aprovechado la comida que tu amiga te hizo, que durante mucho tiempo solo tendrás pan duro, agua y papas crudas.

Habiendo dicho eso, Ivan entro en la mansión y cerro dando un portazo.

El chófer se encargo de regresarlo a su miserable morada pero en vez de entristecerse, Gilbert sonreía. Cuando llego, se recostó sobre la cama y volvió a jugar el juego que la mexicana le enseño. Imaginando un mundo que era por demás irreal.

Uno donde el y sus memorias estaban a salvo.

Era de noche cuando el avión despego. Le dolió mucho dejar a su amigo. Tan solo y abandonado. Al menos se iba con la certeza de que estaba vivo y mas feliz a diferencia de como lo encontró. También recordó con pesar todas las obligaciones pendientes, tendría que volver a la monótona rutina. A tener que ver a su jefe y a seguir con sus cada vez mejores relaciones con Latinoámerica. Las olimpiadas y dentro de dos años el mundial de fútbol.

Parecía que los deberes no terminarían jamas.

Ella no imaginaba que dentro de una semana ocurriría algo terrible. Un evento inesperado. Solo tendría que esperar siete días. Siete días para triturar su pequeño mundo. Siete días para destruirlo.

2 de Octubre, Ciudad de México.

Días atrás, cuando llego a su vivienda, se había percatado de la presencia de un coche negro estacionado a unas cuantas casas de su hogar. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un nuevo vecino, ya que el auto no le era conocido pero luego le quedo claro que estaba siendo vigilada.

A veces la seguían cuando tenia que ir con su jefe o a hacer los pendientes que tuviera. Aunque eran bastante discretos, Sara alcanzo a ver a los agentes que la observaban. Uno era rubio de ojos marrones, bastante joven, a lo mucho tendría unos 25 años. El otro tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos del mas hermoso de los azules. Por el breve vistazo que la mexicana le dio, le calculaba 40 años. La verdad es que el hombre estaba guapísimo.

Sara se imaginaba que era Alfred quien los había enviado y lo cierto es que no se equivocaba.

Ahora bien, ese día se sentía algo volátil en el ambiente. La mexicana tomaba un paseo por el Hemiciclo a Juárez cuando los vio. Una manifestación con un buen numero de personas gritaba consignas en contra del gobierno. Alcanzaba a leer lemas en las pancartas y dedujo que quienes la dirigían eran miembros del Consejo Nacional de Huelga. Eran seguidos por muchos jóvenes, parecía que eran estudiantes, pero ademas de ellos, también marchaban hombres y mujeres de casi todas las edades. La gente seguía su recorrido por paseo de la reforma y Sara empezó seguirlos.

Con el pasar de los minutos, la marcha llego a la plaza de las tres culturas y frente al edificio Chihuahua que formaba parte del complejo urbano Nonoalco Tlatelolco, iniciaron un mitin. Varios alumnos y maestros pasaban al frente, dando discursos, tratando de exponer sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Cada oración, palabra e idea comenzaron a sacudir a la joven, ella estaba tratando de creer que aquellas cosas estuvieran sucediendo en su país.

Por que lo cierto es que todo lo que sucedía le parecía inverosímil.

¿Tenían problemas económicos? ¿No se les pagaba los salarios correspondientes? ¿Su gobierno perseguía a los militantes de izquierda, a los comunistas y a todo aquel que representara una amenaza para el? ¿No había libertad de expresión? ¿Le tiraron un bazucazo a la puerta de la prepa 1?

México trataba de hacer memoria, intentado recordar un indicio de todas las cosas que le estaban siendo reveladas. El que mas se le venia a la memoria era la marca de los médicos, en 1964. Si bien recordaba el incidente, su jefe le había convencido de que no era nada de importancia. Y por estúpida le creyó. Confió en lo que las noticias informaban, en lo que sus políticos y Gustavo le aseguraban. "En México no pasaba nada", decían, "las cosas en el mundo están fuera de control pero en su nación la paz y seguridad imperan por doquier".

Vio a su alrededor, varios elementos del ejercito habían echo su aparición. La piel se le erizo. A su lado, un hombre maduro escuchaba con atención lo que se decía. Le llamo la atención que llevara un guante blanco en una mano.

Por medio de un micrófono anunciaba que la marcha programada al Casco de Santo Tomás después del mitin se suspendería. Veinte minutos después de que se diera ese aviso dos bengalas cayeron Lo siguiente fue el inicio de varios disparos. La gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones. Luego, las ráfagas de ametralladora rompieron el ambiente. Uno que estaba siendo sofocado por los gritos y el terror de la gente. Ella se quedo quieta, la sorpresa y el miedo la petrificaron, comenzó a ver el lugar, tratando de divisar alguna ruta de escape. Algunas calles estaban siendo bloqueadas por los militares quienes no dejaban que la gente saliera.

Los cuerpos comenzaban a caer, tiñendo las calles de rojo. Vio a ancianos, mujeres, hombres, jóvenes y muchachas siendo baleados y muriendo. Otros aun estaban vivos pero los soldados no dejaban que las personas los ayudaran.

Por fin echo a correr a las calles que daban salida a paseo de la reforma, a la altura de la fuente de Cuitláhuac, si lograba llegar, solo una cuantas calles la separarían de su hogar. Cuando corría, sintió dos disparos simultáneos. Gimío de dolor y cayo al piso. Logro ponerse de pie y siguió. Mientras que las piernas protestaban a cada paso que daba y los pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y la respiración agitada, Sara dejaba un rastro de sangre que provenía de su brazo y abdomen.

Y huyendo de aquel sitio, a su mente llego una verdad sumamente incomoda. Supo que el enemigo no se encontraba en el exterior. Ni siquiera los soldados en Austria estaban a la altura del horror que acababa de suceder. Por lo menos ellos seguían sus retorcidos ideales, eran leales a su causa. En cambio, estos hombres, quienes juraron proteger y cuidar de una nación ahora estaban llevando a cabo una masacre, matando a toda cosa que tuviera aliento y alma en sus corazones.

¿Desde cuando estaba mal quejarse? ¿desde cuando exigir una calidad de vida mejor se había convertido en algo que debía castigarse? ¿desde cuando ella empezó a ser tan ciega y a creer en todo lo que le decían, en no ver lo que su gente se convertía, en lo que se estaba trasformando?

Tan concentrada estaba en el exterior que la mujer no vio que el verdadero peligro se estaba gestando frente a sus narices.

Se negó a ver los indicios, las primeras señales de alarma.

Las fuerzas se van poco a poco, perdiéndose en cada metro que avanza. Las callejuelas que van a paseo de la reforma están llenas de gente que huye de la muerte. Aun se escucha el eco de las balas que salen disparadas de las ametralladoras. Los gritos de la gente rogando auxilio. Incluso se oye el llanto de algunos infantes.

Se tropieza unas cuantas veces pero nadie va a ayudarla. Todos están demasiado ocupados tratando de salir con vida de ese infierno. La dejan atrás como un animal herido.

Haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedan logra salir de allí y encaminarse hacia su casa. Todo parece tan irreal, tan fantasioso. Hace algunos minutos ella estaba en unos de los escenarios mas dantescos que hubiera podido imaginar y ahora se encontraba a unas cuantas casas de su hogar, un ambiente sumamente tranquilo y con el brillante sol empezando su recorrido hacia el horizonte.

La gente que pasa la mira tambalearse y dudan en darle auxilio. Cuando se desploma en la acera una señora entrada en años corre a ayudarla, después una ama de casa joven seguida de su hijo pequeño. Las personas que pasan por allí forman un circulo alrededor de ella. Algunos comienzan a preguntarse si alguno tiene un carro, si alguien puede llevarla a la cruz roja.

La mujer envejecida coloca la cabeza de Sara en su regazo.

—No tengas miedo mi niña, veras que todo saldrá bien.

México la reconoce, es una de sus vecinas, doña Conchita. La que tiene un puesto de comida en la esquina.

La gran ironía era que aun rodeada de gente, la joven se siente el ser mas solo e infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra. A Sara se le van cerrando poco a poco los parpados y siente como la sangre que fluye de ella se funde con el concreto y comienza a coagularse.

Siente que alguien la carga como si fuera una novia, aquellos brazos la sostienen con fuerza. Antes de dormir, ella ladea la cabeza y observa al hombre que la logro levantar.

No es el.

Y sin embargo, el cabello rubio y los ojos tan azules como el cielo no hacen mas que recordarselo.

Por la calle se ve a un agente de la CIA entrado en años. McCoy carga a una joven casi sin vida, la sube al auto a la vista de todos. Su compañero lo espera sentado frente al volante. El carro esta encendido, a la espera de que el mayor se suba para poder acelerar.

En la noche, el noticiero nacional empezaría con un singular encabezado.

"Hoy fue un día soleado".

* * *

 _Ya se. No actualice en casi un mes pero les aseguro que no ha sido intencional. La verdad es que fueron semanas bastante ocupadas y no me era posible sentarme a escribir como es debido. Lamento la tardanza pero he aqui el episodio trece. El cual curiosamente esta relacionado con el cap 13 de Endure and Suvive, la verdad es que no lo he hecho a proposito xD_

 _En lo referente al titulo, si bien no soy fan de Game Of Thrones, esta cancion es un hinmo de victoria de la casa Lannister y la letra hace referencia a cuando exterminaron por completo a una casa menor que se rebelo. Eso es algo que quise aplicar respecto a Ivan y Gilbert, el como Prusia termino desapareciendo y asi. Y en segundo, en un episodio de esa serie, esa cancion comienza a sonar como una especie de señal para que de inicio una matanza (se le conoce como la boda roja) es lo mismo con las luces de bengala. Aquello dio luz verde a la masacre de Tlatelolco. Y si, no es broma, un mes antes le tiraron un bazucazo a la puerta de la preparatoria 1 que databa del siglo XVIII. Respecto a o del principio, no se emociones, como ha dicho Prusia, solo ha sido un beso de amigos 7u7._

 _ **Johana:** Hi! muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que la atmósfera del capitulo te agradara. Gracias por comentar C:_

 ** _Anima537:_** _Hola! Gracias por segui leyendo el relatito. Pues me gustaria definir la relacion entre ellos como algo muy fuerte. Son grandes amigos y buenos colegas. Y la idea de que ellos llevaran esa relacion a un romance puro y duro es muy tentadora pero no es lo que busco para este fic. Quizas algun dia escriba algo sobre ellos. Y bueno, he aqui el cap (que tardo mas de lo esperado xD) Gracias por comentar :D_

 ** _Victoria_ _Grayson:_** _Aww, gracias por leer. Para tu deleite, algo mas del asombroso Prusia! La verdad es que no quisiera tomarme tanto tiempo pero es que aveces me es imposible sentarme a escribir como yo quisiera. Y con lo de las criticas, pues al parecer aquellas personas ya no hicieron mas su aparicion por aqui. Hurra! :DD_ _Gracias por comentar :D_

 ** _Flannya:_** _Hi! Muchisimas gracias por comenzar a leer mis historias, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado. Y concuerdo contigo en que el porfiriato fue uno de los periodos mas raros en la historia de Mexico. La verdad es que despues de leer Mexico Barbaro, me hubiese dado miedo vivir en esa epoca XD, Y bueno, en los primeros capitulos, la relacion entre Alfred y Sara vaya que es conflictiva, pero fue divertido escribirla asi. No se, queria salirme de todos los cliches y demostrar que ella tiene un poco de dignidad y sabe cuando debe retirarse. Sep, era Pavel Chekov de Star Trek y bueno, supongo que seguia en pie el concurso asi que has ganado un bonito One-Shot. Puede se de lo que sea menos, Yuri, yaoi, lemon, comedia, horror y asi. Emm, lo de Rusia fue como una metafora de como la URSS tenia tantas ansias de que mas paises se hicieran uno con el por eso este hombre dice "tomare lo que es mio" justo antes de besarla, porque cree que tiene el derecho someter a paises mas debiles. Y parte personal es como ambos tienen cierta desesperacion por sentirse queridos y la gente cuando es asi no piensa bien las cosas. Y respecto a lo de melancolia, ya se que Hetalia esta llena de cliches pero es que en verdad, retratan a Mexico como la Paleta Payaso (Aunque tenga el palo enterrado hasta adentro ella sigue sonriendo) y aquello me parece inverosimil. Como si en la vida real la gente fuera feliz todo el tiempo. Y por ultimo , cuando esos reviews llegaron, a verdad estaba mas preocupada por las personas que leen esto que por mi. No queria que se llevaran una idea de que yo soy alguien que toma mal las criticas, (cosa que a mi parecer no sucedio) Pero queria que tuvieran algo en claro, como estas personas me traten asi las voy a tratar. Y no me voy a andar con rodeos a la hora de defender mis historias. En fin, s_ _i alguien se sintio ofendido en cuanto a como respondi a aquellos reviews , lo lamento en verdad. Muchismas gracias a tus hermosos 9 review y a los demas que dejaste en mis otras historias. Se agradece mucho tu apoyo :DDD_

 _Les agradexco infinitamente a todos los que leen esto y no me queda mas que desearles:_

 _ **Larga Vida y Prosperidad.**_


	14. Hasta la raíz

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Octubre, 1989.

Sara suspiro.

Desde que había entrado a la sala de juntas no hacía más que esperar a que todo terminará. Las reuniones monótonas no hacían más que aburrirla y dejarla hastiada por tanta hipocresía. "Que si las naciones esto, que si las naciones lo otro"

Tantos planes que al final que quedaban como palabras al viento.

Siguió fingiendo interés hasta que una bola de papel le pego en el hombro y cayó en la mesa que estaba frente a ella. La tomo y la abrió en su regazo. Era la letra de Alfred, estaba invitándola a cenar.

Suspiro, y escribió con su pluma fuente que le respondería más tarde. Devolvió el papel a quien lo había enviado y agacho la cabeza cuando sintió que las obres azules del hombre le taladraban la cabeza.

Algunas horas después, Alfred terminaba de vestirse después de haberse tomado una ducha. Oyó que tocaban a su puerta. Se tomo unos segundos para ver su impecable aspecto frente al espejo y después corrió a abrir. No había nadie. Tan solo una hoja de papel doblada y puesta a sus pies.

Tenía el memebrete del hotel y la letra de Sara.

 _Alfred._

 _Se qué tal_ _vez esperabas encontrar un si respecto a tu invitación a cenar, pero te aseguro que estas palabras son mucho más importantes._

 _Hemos pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de los siglos. Desde aquella visita a Washington en 1909, mi búsqueda desesperada por ti en 1944, el viaje que hice y que tu odiaste en el 68. También de como tus agentes me salvaron aquella tarde de octubre de ese mismo año._

 _Siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. Se que desde ese momento y por todo estos años me has estado cuidando desde las sombras. No sé si lo haces por razones políticas, porque somos vecinos o porqué sientes cariño hacia mi. De cualquier modo te doy las gracias por ello. Pero eso debe de terminarse._

 _Sabes que he estado enamorada de ti desde hace hace mucho tiempo y tal vez lo este por el resto de mi existencia. Te amo tanto y ese sentimiento no puedo arrancármelo por más que quisiera. Es como si estuvieras entretejido con mi corazón. Desde la parte más superficial hasta la raíz. Y es por ello que me parece adecuado alejarme de ti por un tiempo. Viajar y ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva._

 _Por mucho tiempo me preocupe por hacer lo que a mis líderes les apetecía, por satisfacer los deseos de mi familia y por cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. Pero no fue hasta hace poco que nunca había hecho lo que yo quería._

 _Y lo que yo quiero, por simple y tonto que parezca, es vivir una vida plena y feliz al lado de un hombre que me ame. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tú no eres esa persona._

 _Si te soy sincera, me siento relegada. No se lo que representó para ti. No sé si soy tu amiga, una aliada, tu potencial amante, la novia, tu esposa o tu burla._

 _Arthur y Mattie me llevan la delantera. He visto lo qué haces por ellos, peleas, haces guerras y te tomas el tiempo para estar con ellos de manera más personal._

 _Se que es ridículo, pero lo único que puedo sentir al verte con ellos es envidia._

 _Sonrío lo los veo con ojos envidiosos._

 _Ellos no se esfuerzan y sin embargo acaparan toda tu atención._

 _Pero lo que me vuelve más loca es la incertidumbre. Tú no dejas claras las cosas respecto a que es lo que somos y yo no hago más que seguir intentando llegar a algo contigo._

 _Pero estoy exhausta. Ya me cansé._

 _Aún recuerdo las palabras finales que estaban escritas en aquel diario negro. "La maté con mi amor"._

 _Lo hiciste en esa ocasión. Las marcas en mis muñecas son una prueba de ello. Pero ten por seguro de que eso no pasara otra vez._

 _Se que el tiempo y las distracciones harán más llevadero todo. O al menos no sentiré que me duele tanto el corazón._

 _Es cierto que es cobarde explicar todo esto por carta pero es que si intento decirlo todo frente a frente se que fracasaría de manera rotunda._

 _Si cuando regrese quieres hablar de esto estaré a tu entera disposición. Pero quiero que me des una respuesta definitiva. Ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando y aguantando._

 _Sara F._

Al terminar de leer aquello sintió como los hombros se le hundían y los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas. Corrió a la habitación en donde Sara debería de estar. Toco y toco la puerta pero nadie la abrió. Pateo el trasto de madera hasta que lo derribó. La soledad y el silencio fueron lo único que lo recibieron. Ahí estaba el. Con una carta en una mano y el corazón roto en la otra.

Al final del día, la mujer estaba abordando un transbordador que la llevaria al otro lado del canal de la mancha. A la húmeda y gris Londres. Un lugar que sin duda visitaría Jones pero en donde seguramente no la buscaría.

El viento le mecía el pelo y la brisa del mar le refresacaba la cara. Tenía una infinita cantidad de oportunidades y lugares que visitar.

Y si a mediados de Noviembre fue a visitar a cierto hombre engreído y asombroso, eso es otra historia.

* * *

 _No sé ni que decir. Lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan breve y más al tratarse del final de la historia. Pero no quería seguir alargando lo inevitable. Desde un principio el fic iba a terminar así. Tal vez hubiesen pasado más cosas entre el principio y el final de la historia pero quiero que tengan por seguro de que el desenlace iba a ser así._

 _Se que han esperado por muchísimo tiempo una resolución de esta historia y me complace decir que ha sido concluida. Apesar de estar abandonada por muchísimo tiempo._

 _Esto está dedicado a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. A quienes con sus comentarios positivos has sido uno de los grandes motores de mi vida como ficker._

 _Este último capítulo tomo como inspiración la canción "The Children" de Ramin Djawadi. Y tomo el título de la canción homónima de Natalia Lafourcade._


End file.
